


Living the life

by Wing1020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags will be added when I remember, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Peter are the shit, more characters will be added, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing1020/pseuds/Wing1020
Summary: Spidermate:WandaPSSSTWANDS(seen)I swear if you don’t answerWe about to fightWitchmate:Well good morning to you too 😊Spidermate:Ah finally you answerWTF?! It’s 1pmWitchmate:Well I just woke up so….Its morning for me~°~°~°~°~°~Wanda and Peter being bestfriends
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Posted this while being sleepy.

CHAT:

** Platonic Soulmates **

**_Spidermate:_ **

Wanda

PSSST

WANDS

(seen)

I swear if you don’t answer

We about to fight

**_Witchmate:_ **

Well good morning to you too 😊

**_Spidermate:_ **

Ah finally you answer

WTF?! It’s 1pm

**_Witchmate:_ **

Well I just woke up so….

Its morning for me

**_Spidermate:_ **

Couldn’t sleep?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Not really, I was up all night just thinking about stuff

I don’t feel good

**_Spidermate:_ **

Is it about Pietro?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Yeah. The only reason we’re moving is because there’s a good doctor here in New York that can help him

**_Spidermate:_ **

He’ll get better Wanda. And when he does we’ll hang out and do whatever we like. We got to be positive ok?

**_Witchmate:_ **

I’ll try for him

Is it really alright that I can stay with you at Aunt May’s house?

**_Spidermate:_ **

OF COURSE

We’ve talked about this with Aunt May before and she’s happy to see you again

Tbh I think she likes you more than me :D

**_Witchmate:_ **

That’s a lie

You’re her actual family lol

**_Spidermate:_ **

Well yeah but she loves you and Pietro too

I don’t blame her either

You’re cute

**_Witchmate:_ **

This coming from an angel

I feel blessed

Out of both of us you’re the cute one

**_Spidermate:_ **

I’m the chaotic cute person

You’re the neutral cute person who does what the chaotic one does (*^*)

**_Witchmate:_ **

That made no sense

**_Spidermate:_ **

Hey man that’s how we roll

You ready for school next week?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Another reason for my lack of sleep

I don’t think I’m ready to attend high school

What if I’m not smart enough?

**_Spidermate:_ **

You have me remember? I’ll help you with whatever you don’t understand

**_Witchmate:_ **

Ok, also I still don’t get how you are in 12th grade

**_Spidermate:_ **

That’s because the school allowed me to skip a grade ~(-.-~(

**_Witchmate:_ **

Must be nice being smart ☹

**_Spidermate:_ **

Hey!

You’re smart don’t doubt yourself!

**_Witchmate:_ **

Whatever, I don’t want to talk it

I only have you for 3 classes (ToT)

**_Spidermate:_ **

And you want more classes together?!

We’ll see each other a lot, heck we’re gonna live together

HEY

You can meet my friends!!!

**_Witchmate:_ **

Friends?

You mean your high school friends?

**Spidermate:**

Yes, they’re really nice, and a bit chaotic but you’ll love them

**_Witchmate:_ **

Hmmm idk

**_Spidermate:_ **

C’mon Wanda we need to get out our shell to improve. We can’t go through life without having friends

As the saying goes “Fools stay together”

**_Witchmate:_ **

I felt so motivated until I read the last part

And I ain’t no fool

**_Spidermate:_ **

<(*o*<(

If I’m a fool then that makes you one as well

We’re in the same grade

**_Witchmate:_ **

WTF? Being in the same grade has nothing to do with it lol

Remember you’re not even supposed to be in 12th grade

Also, I’m older than you 😉

**_Spidermate:_ **

BY A FEW MONTHS

**_Witchmate:_ **

Wait a minute I just thought about something

How old are your friends?

**_Spidermate:_ **

In order its:

Me- 17

Ned-17

MJ-17

Shuri- Just turned 18

You would be in between MJ and Shuri since your & Pietro’s B-day is coming up

You’re gonna turn 18 XD

**_Witchmate:_ **

Shut up man

Anyways can I come over to the apartment?

**_Spidermate:_ **

OH your room is ready!

That’s why I messaged you, Aunt May had messaged you but you didn’t answer so she told me to message you

You better answer her or she’s gonna drag you from the motel

**_Witchmate:_ **

You couldn’t have told me this earlier?

**_Spidermate:_ **

I forgot

CHAT:

** AUNT MAY **

**_Aunt May:_ **

Wanda sweetie, we got your room ready

(Received 20 min ago)

**_Wanda:_ **

Thank you, Aunt May,

Are you sure it’s alright?

**_Aunt May:_ **

Of course, you know you can count on me and Peter

Plus, I’ve known you since you were little

**_Wanda:_ **

Thanks again

Do you think you can come pick me up? I need to get a refill on my pills and I don’t know where the pharmacy is in New York

**_Aunt May:_ **

I’ll be there in a bit New York traffic is bad

**_Wanda:_ **

Ok drive safe

CHAT:

** Platonic Soulmates **

**_Wanda:_ **

I asked Aunt May to pick me up so I’ll be at the apartment later

Have to get a refill

**_Spidermate:_ **

Yayyyyy

Can’t wait to see you again

Love you

**_Witchmate:_ **

Love you too

(30 minutes later)

 ** _Spidermate_** created a chat

 ** _Spidermate_** named the chat: **Young fiends**

 ** _Spidermate_** added **_MJthequeen_** , **_Furryned_** , and **_Youngcat_**

 ** _Spidermate_** changed their name to **_The Leader_**

**_The Leader:_ **

Guys

**_MJthequeen:_ **

What do you want?

**_Furryned:_ **

This better be good

**_Youngcat:_ **

What?

**_The Leader:_ **

At least act like you care

Anyways my soulmate is going to the same high school with us starting next week

**_Youngcat:_ **

Dude you’ve told us for the last few days

Gonna be hard for her since school started almost 2 months ago

**_The Leader:_ **

I know but that’s why I created this

I need a favor

**_Furryned:_ **

What is it?

**_The Leader:_ **

Can y’all look out for her? It would make me feel better if she had other people to count on

I’m sorry if it’s a lot

**_MJthequeen:_ **

That’s it?

**_Furryned:_ **

You know I thought it was something serious

Like we were about to commit a crime or something

**_Youngcat:_ **

We don’t mind

Tbh we’ve been dying to meet her even MJ

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Hey!

Who said that?

**_Furryned:_ **

You did! During lunch!

Peter was in the library working on a project and it was just the 3 of us. Wanda had come up in the convo and you were like

“ShE sOuNds NicE Cant wAIT to MeEt heR”

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Stop exposing me and I said that because I want to meet a foreinger

**_Youngcat:_ **

I’m a foreigner you weren’t that excited to meet me

**_MJthequeen:_ **

You’re not from Sokovia, and one of the places I’m interested in is Sokovia

**_The Leader:_ **

Wow can’t believe even you’re excited, it’s hard to picture

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Anyways we’re not just doing this for you. We want to meet her and be friends.

**_Youngcat:_ **

^

**_Furryned:_ **

^

**_The Leader:_ **

Thanks guys

**_Furryned:_ **

Though I don’t know if she’ll like you MJ

**_Youngcat:_ **

MJ is very brutal and honest at times

**_Furryned:_ **

You mean every day

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Hey honesty is the best policy

**_Youngcat:_ **

Make sure you don’t scare the girl

**_The Leader:_ **

Don’t worry MJ she’s a nice person, y’all will get along

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Hmmm idk

**_The Leader:_ **

Yup you will definitely get along

**_MJthequeen:_ **

What?

**_The Leader:_ **

Nothing 😊

Oh gotta go she’s here!

 ** _The_** **_Leader_** _has_ _gone_ _offline_

**_MJthequeen:_ **

She’s here?

Wait we don’t even know what she looks like

**_Youngcat:_ **

Holy shit you’re right all the times he’s talked about her and we’ve never asked for a pic

Peter show us a pic

**_Furryned:_ **

He’s probably not going to since he’s busy

And I’ve seen how she looks like, very pretty!

 **_Furryned_ ** _has gone offline_

**_MJthequeen:_ **

How is Ned able to see her but not us?

**_Youngcat:_ **

Don’t know maybe a guy thing?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Well there’s only four days left so no biggie

Bye Shuri

 **_MJthequeen_ ** _has gone offline_

**_Youngcat:_ **

Bye

 **_Youngcat_ ** _has gone offline_

Peter put his phone down as he heard the front door open. He got off his bed and ran towards the entrance. “Peter what did I say about running in the apartment?” May asked as she saw him approaching. Peter didn’t listen to her and went to hug Wanda. This caught Wanda by surprise and she ended up almost toppling over. Wanda hugged Peter back once she got her footing right.

“Woah there Peter, you could’ve made us fall”. Peter only hugged Wanda tighter as she said that. He didn’t want her to see the tears that were starting to form. Aunt May watched them with a smile as she went into the kitchen to make dinner. Peter pulled back after he was sure he wasn’t about to start crying.

“Sorry Wanda just got a bit excited”, he said sheepishly. Wanda laughed at this,” It’s fine Pete, just make sure not to tip us over next time”. Peter let go and grabbed her hand while dragging her to her new room.

“Here is your new room”

Wanda looked inside and was astonished. It was a normal bedroom. The bed was in the left corner of the room with a window next to it so the bed won’t show outside. On the right side of the room there was a desk to write on, plus a closet bigger than she had seen in a while. The fact that she got her own room made her happy since she didn’t have to share with 3 other people. Call her selfish but it’s nice to have something of your own.

Peter stepped in the room. “Aunt May and I had to move stuff out since this was just a storage room. We tried to keep it simple while giving it a bit of touch for you to add whatever you want”. Wanda stepped in the room and sat on the bed.

“Thank you, it’s nice, I’ll have to change the wall colors though can’t stand plain white”

Peter smiled and sat down next to her. Only then did Peter realize something. “When did you cut your hair?” Wanda laughed at him again. “You couldn’t have asked that when I entered the apartment?”

“Nah I was too emotional and excited to notice. So, when did you cut it?”

“I actually cut it a few days ago”. After visiting Pietro in the hospital, she walked around and saw a hair salon. Aunt May had given her money to use. She thought that if she was going to start a new life then she should show it. Pietro had said that she would look good in any hairstyle so it didn’t matter. She didn’t know much about hair so she just asked the lady at the salon to do whatever. Now that Wanda thinks about it, it was a dumb thing to say since it could have gone wrong. But that’s something she’ll keep to herself.

“I asked the lady at the salon for help and she gave me suggestions. I cut my hair and changed the color. Dude that shit cost a lot. I knew New York is expensive but damn. Anyways she said I looked good. What do you think?”

Peter thought about it as he stared at her. Last time he saw Wanda she had long wavy brown hair that reached her back. Now she had black shoulder length hair that was a bit past her shoulders. She was still pretty.

“Your brother was right; any hairstyle suits you”. Wanda blushed and smiled while thanking him. The more he gazed at her he realized there was a problem. “I have a problem though”.

Wanda looked at him confused, “What is it?” Peter crossed his arms and huffed at her, “How in the world am I supposed to get any guys with you looking like that?” Wanda laughed as fell on the bed. “Not up girls today?”

“No, I’m feeling more like guys this week and if we’re together then I won’t be able to get any. Before you looked soft with brown hair now you look like dangerous with this black hair”

“Wow you really made me laugh man, don’t worry it’s not like I want them anyway”. Peter huffed again at her. Then he heard his phone ringing from his room which was literally the one in front of Wanda’s. He went to go get it and answered it while walking back to Wanda’s room.

“Hey Mr.Stark” “…”

“Oh sorry force of habit” “…”

“No I can’t today, I’m hanging out with my best friend” “…”

“Yes the one I’ve been talking about the last couple of weeks” “…”

“I’ll see y’all on Monday tell the group I said hi”

Peter checked the time on his phone and saw that it was 2:35. Dinner wasn’t until 8 so they had a bunch of time to spare. This made Peter get an idea. “You know how I said that you should meet my friends?”

Wanda stared at him, “Yeah, what about it?” Peter smirked at Wanda. “How do you feel about meeting them today?”

“Oh hell no man I ain’t ready!” Peter chuckled as she said this, “I knew you were going to say that. C’mon Wanda they are going to same school.” Wanda thought about it. Peter was right. It would be smart of her to know more people at school, that way she didn’t have to bother Peter. Deep down though she thought differently. What if they didn’t like her. What if they made fun of her? Or if they looked down at her for being different. No, they’re Peter’s friends they wouldn’t do that. But they could talk behind her back. She’d rather not get attached and then end up getting hurt. Anything can go wrong. She could clamp up and they’d think she was a weirdo. She didn’t realize that Peter had been calling for her.

“Wanda, its okay, we don’t have to meet them today. I didn’t plan anything”. Wanda looked at Peter. He had a little smile on his face. Wanda felt bad. “I wan to”. Peter was skeptical at this and it showed on his face. Wanda smirked at him, “Weren’t you the one who told me that I can’t go on with life without at least making a few friends?”

Peter groaned when she said this. “Why do you have to use my own words against me?” Wanda shrugged.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. Wanda gathered what little confidence she had and answered,” Yes I’m sure Peter.” Making sure Wanda was fine with it one more time, he texted his friends.

CHAT:

** Young fiends **

**_The Leader:_ **

Is anyone free at the moment?

**_Furryned:_ **

I’m playing at the final level of this video game

**_Youngcat:_ **

I’m working on the project for history

**_MJthequeen:_ **

No

**_The Leader:_ **

Not even for me? ☹

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Nope

**_Furryned:_ **

No

**_Youngcat:_ **

Nah fam

**_The Leader:_ **

I guess y’all won’t be meeting Wanda then

**_Youngcat:_ **

Well look at that I’m suddenly free

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Me too

**_Furryned:_ **

I got nothing else to do

The Leader:

Wow I can feel the love you have for me

**_MJthequeen:_ **

What love?

As far as I know we’re acquaintances

**_Furryned:_ **

Oof

**_Youngcat:_ **

Lol she ain’t wrong

**_The Leader:_ **

☹

**_MJthequeen:_ **

I guess we’re friends

**_The Leader:_ **

😊

**_Furryned:_ **

Anyways

Where are we meeting up?

**_The Leader:_ **

Idk let me ask her

Peter turned to Wanda. “Where do you want to go?” Wanda didn’t know where to go but she was in the mood for ice cream. “Is there any ice creams shops?” Peter nodded, “Actually they opened a new baskin robbins nearby”. This confused Wanda. “What’s a baskin robbin?” “You’ll see”

**_The Leader:_ **

Let’s go to the baskin robbins that opened up by the park

**_Youngcat:_ **

Sounds good see you there

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Mkay

**_Furryned:_ **

See ya

 **_Youngcat_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_MJthequeen_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_Furryned_ ** _has gone offline_

“So are we going?”

Peter looked up at Wanda. “Yeah just making sure they were available. I’m ready if you are.” Wanda nodded at him signaling she was ready. “Cmon lets tell Aunt May”

The duo walked to kitchen where Aunt May was. Peter spoke, “Aunt May?” Aunt May turned around surprised. “Don’t sneak up on me like that you two!” They giggled at Aunt May. “Um we’re going out for Ice cream, if that’s fine with you”, Wanda explained. “Of course it’s fine with me, just make sure to be home by dinner”. Talking about dinner, Peter noticed that she was hiding something. “Aunt May, what are you cooking?” They tried to see but Aunt May just shooed them out of the kitchen. “It’s a surprise now go on”. The pair looked questionably at each other before shrugging it off. As they were leaving Wanda turned around,” Aunt May do you want some ice cream?”. “No, but thanks for offering. Have fun.”

Wanda smiled then went after Peter who was half way out the door. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Ice cream shop even though they went walking. Wanda stared through the windows and saw that it was empty except for 3 people, that were probably Peter’s friends. Wanda stopped Peter. “What’s wrong Wanda?” Peter asked. “Did you tell them about my stuff like you know the pills and everything?”. Peter smiled at her, “No only when you’re ready, lets go”. He grabbed her hand and opened the door.

“Hey guys”, Peter exclaimed as he waved. The 3 people turned to him. A girl with dark skin waved back. “Hey Pete grab an extra chair”. There was only 4 chair per table so Peter had to get an extra chair to sit in. Wanda ended up sitting next to the other guy in the group. Peter sat down and introduced each one. “This girl is MJ”. Wanda waved at the girl across from her. The girl-MJ waved back. “Though her real name is Michelle Jones”, the guy next to Wanda exclaimed. “Hey don’t call me that”. “That’s Ned my other friend”, Peter said as they did a handshake. “Oh, and this is Shuri the oldest of all us”. The dark-skinned girl smiled at Wanda. “Hi love nice to meet you”.

Wanda just smiled back. Ned stood up. “Ok now that that’s done, time to get ice cream.” As the other girls stood up Wanda and Peter stayed seated. “Do you know what you want?” Wanda stared at the menu deciding on what to get. Usually she gets something simple but now she doesn’t know. “I don’t know surprise me”. “Alright don’t complain to me when you don’t like it”, Peter said as he went to stand behind the others. The only one at the table was Wanda. She closed her eyes and trying to keep her composure. So far so good.

“You okay?”

Wanda got startled and opened her eyes. It came from Ned who sat next her with a cup of ice cream in hand. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you”. Wanda smiled at him, “It’s alright didn’t mean to space out”.

Ned just shrugged, “Hey it happens. You look different.” Wanda was puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well in the picture Peter showed me, you had long brown hair”. Wanda wondered what other pictures Peter had showed him. “Is that all Peter has showed you or talked about?” Ned ate his ice cream as he spoke, “He showed me other stuff but nothing too personal. So, do you have any hobbies or likes?”

Wanda pondered. She was into the arts. Anything relating to the art or music industry always caught her attention. “Well I like anything relating to arts or music.” “How about video games?”

“What if she doesn’t like video games?”, MJ said as she sat across from Wanda. “Hey you never know”. “I like them” Ned smiled and pointed at MJ, “Ha see you never know”. MJ just rolled her eyes, “I heard you’re from sokovia”. Wanda nodded.” So how is it?”, MJ asked. “Well I don’t remember much since we left we left when we were 10”. MJ didn’t mind.” I find it cool that you’re from sokovia”. This surprised Wanda, “Really?”. Usually whenever people heard her accent or full name, they would look at her and treat her differently. It was nice to know someone other than Peter or Aunt May thought it was cool. Ned laughed when MJ said that, “MJ is a fan of different cultures. I even have the messages to show you”. MJ stopped eating her Ice cream, “I swear Ned you better not”.

“Children stop fighting.”

The girl known as Shuri sat across Ned. MJ huffed at her, “You’re just older than us by a few months.” Ned agreed with her,” You shouldn’t even be in 12th grade”. “Look man it’s not my fault I was born after august, go complain to my parents”. Shuri then turned to Wanda, “How old are you?” All eyes were on Wanda. She hoped Peter was done. Why was it taking so long. Maybe it was the fact that there was only one worker. “Well I’m 17 but my birthday is coming up so I’ll be 18 soon”. “When is your birthday?”

**(Authors note: I looked up when Wanda’s birthday was but didn’t find anything so I had to make one up. Sorry!)**

“My birthday is on the 15th of December”, Wanda said shyly. Ned perked up at this, “That’s 2-3 months away. Also, even with Wanda the girls are still older than us”.

“Us? What are you talking about?”, asked Peter as he sat with two cups of ice cream, giving one to Wanda. Wanda looked at what he got her. “What is this?” Peter took a bite out of his, “I got us the waffle bowl with extra toppings”. After taking a bite out his he took a spoonful out of Wanda’s. “Hey I never said you can have some”. Peter only shrugged. “What where you talking about?” Wanda ate her ice cream while MJ spoke up. “We were asking her about her birthday. Now I’m the middle one”. Peter snickered, “At least you’re not the old one here”. Shuri threw her hands in the air, “What did I say about being called old?!”. “If I remember correctly you said to ask your parent, so let’s go ask them”, Ned said as he was getting up. Shuri glared at him but it had no malice in it. “Boy you better sit your ass down”. Ned and Peter just laughed. MJ shook her head,” Ned would actually do that if shuri wasn’t here”, she told Wanda. Wanda giggled. And just like that the tension was gone. The 5 of them talked more until they all finished their ice cream.

Ned suggested that they go watch a movie, since it was barley 4 pm. None of them disagreed. As they got out of the Ice cream shop, they wondered on how they were going to go. The nearest theater was 15 minutes away in car. “I’ll take y’all”

4 heads turned to Shuri. “Since when do you have a car?”, Ned asked. Shuri smirked and walked to what was presumably her car. “I got it for my birthday, so who’s going to the front?” The 4 of them looked at each other. Wanda answered first, “I don’t mind going in the ba- “. “Nope that’s not how we do things”, said Peter. Ned put his hand out, “The only way to do this is with an old-fashioned game of rock-paper-scissors”. MJ groaned,” I swear both of you are like little kids”, yet still puts her hand out. They were waiting patiently for Wanda. She didn’t want to disappoint so she put her hand out as well. All of them spoke at the same time.

“ROCK- PAPER- SCISSORS!”

As they were on the way to the theater, Shuri handed her phone to the passenger. “Why don’t you put something Wanda.” Wanda had won the game in three tries. The first round Peter and MJ were out. All that was left was Wanda and Ned. Of course, Wanda had won and Ned had demanded a rematch between him and Wanda. They did a rematch and Wanda still beat him which brings them to their current situation. Wanda didn’t know what music or song to put on. They had like 13 minutes left so she didn’t know what to do. She turned around to look at Ned who was behind Shuri’s seat. “What song do you want Ned?”. Ned stroked his chin as if he had a beard,” Hmm something anime- “. “No, we’ve listened to enough of your anime music”. MJ who was sitting in the middle interrupted. They started bickering while Wanda sat there confused. Shuri looked at the bickering pair through her mirror, “You’ve just started WWIII”. Wanda was still confused and Peter noticed since he was sitting behind her seat. He made her turn to the other side facing the doors. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“What’s anime?”, Wanda whispered. She didn’t want the others to hear. “Remember the show full metal alchemist?”. Wanda nodded so Peter continued. “Well that’s one of many anime, it originates in japan. I’ll show you more when we get home”. Wanda faced forward as her finger hovered over the search button. Peter just wanted to hear some music. “Just put whatever you want Wanda and ignore these two kids”, he said loud enough for the two to hear. MJ retaliated, “If I remember you are the youngest one.”

“Yet y’all act more like kids than Peter”

Everything felt quiet for a second. Wanda realized that she had said that out loud. She was about to apologize until Peter and Shuri started laughing. Shuri was trying to laugh and drive. “Wow never seen anyone talk back to MJ like that”. Wanda felt bad and look at the two. Ned was fake crying and MJ had a look of approval. “I like you, thought you were just a pretty face”. Ned stopped fake crying, “Yeah when I saw a pic of you, you looked like a shy person. And when I saw you today you appeared more confident.” Peter laughed at this, “That’s how Wanda is first she’s shy but when she gets used to someone, she becomes more comfortable”. Wanda’s cheeks turned a bit pink,” Stop exposing me like that Pete”. She turned to front again. Wanda decided to put a random song. Sanctuary by Joji started playing. Wanda liked the song as it continued to play. The trio in the back talked while Shuri and Wanda were quiet. Wanda stared outside as Shuri spoke, “Didn’t know you liked Joji”. “This is my first time listening to him, but I like him already.” Shuri nodded and focused on driving.

A while later they arrived at the movie theater. They had decided to watch “US”. Who doesn’t love a good horror movie? Shuri, MJ and Ned got their own things while Wanda and Peter got a large popcorn to share and medium drinks. Plus, candy, can’t go wrong with candy. The movie was just starting as they entered. There wasn’t a lot of people since it was 4:30pm on a Wednesday. The group went to the top and sat in the middle. They made comments about the movie here and there.

Wanda felt happy. It had been a long time since she’s been to a movie theater with people. She kind of didn’t want this to end. But it didn’t feel right. Why? Because while she’s having fun Pietro is in the hospital. She’s a bad sister.

Two hours passed by and the movie was over. It was 6:33 when it ended. Peter suggested they go into another booth and watch whatever is playing. Wanda didn’t want to but didn’t allow herself to ruin their fun. The group went to a different booth and decided to watch Dora (the live action). Half of the room was filled. Most of them were kids with their parents. Again, they sat in the back. The 4 of them made funny comments about the movie while Wanda was quiet. Peter noticed and whispered at her, “Hey something wrong?”. Wanda shook her head from side to side. There were times in the past where she stops talking and just spaces out. In those moments she feels everything crashing all at once. Peter knew she was about to have an episode and held her hand. Something to ground her. That was all he could do at the moment without causing a scene. Wanda counted her breathing and eventually came back. She squeezed Peter’s hand to reassure him. Peter squeezed back and joined in the convo with the others. Time went by and he still held her hand. The others noticed but didn’t question it. Wanda made a comment every now and then. The movie was over and Wanda moved her hand. She smiled at Peter thanking him. Peter just smiled back saying it was fine. By the time this movie was over it was 7:48. They had come in while it was already playing but they didn’t expect to stay that long.

Peter checked his phone and saw he had a text from his Aunt May sent 5 minutes ago.

** Aunt May<3 **

**_Aunt May <3:_ **

The foods ready. Are you coming home?

“Did you get a message too?”

Peter looked up at Wanda. “Yeah what did she say to you?”. Wanda just showed him

** Aunt May **

**_Aunt May:_ **

Food is ready. I’m sure you’ll like it!

Also tell Peter he better answer

“Reminds me of this morning”, Peter said. They quietly laughed at this. Peter answered her saying they would be there in 17 minutes. Ned sighed, “Now what?”. “Shuri can you take me and Wanda home? My aunt want us for dinner”. Shuri started walking toward the exit with the other behind her, “Yeah, unless y’all plan on walking?”

Again, they played RPS to decide who sits in the front. This time MJ won. Ned complained on the car ride about his bad luck against women. The group just let him talk with comments here and there while the radio played. Minutes later they were at the apartment. Wanda and Peter got out. They stood next to car. Shuri rolled down her window. “It was nice meeting you Wanda”. Ned poked his head between the seats, “We should hang out again soon. Maybe at an arcade”. “Move your head Ned!” MJ pushed his head, “He’s right we should hang out again, see you at school?”

Wanda smiled widely, “Yes, it was fun! Thank you for today”. Peter waved at them, “Talk to y’all later, bye”. They waved at the duo before leaving. The pair went inside as soon as the car left. They took off their shoes as they entered the apartment. There they saw Aunt May setting the plates. “Take a seat I’ll bring the food”. When she brought the food, Wanda realized it was a Sokovian dish. One that her mom used to make. Aunt May sat on the end while Wanda and Peter sat across from each other.

“I tried my best since you’re going to be living with us”

Wanda wanted to cry. “Thank you for the food”. Wanda served herself and the other two did as well. They started eating while Wanda stared at her plate. She grabbed her fork and took a bite. You could tell that someone had tried to make this. There were certain things that needed improving. How many times had Aunt May redone this dish? They left around 2. That was 6 hours ago. It wasn’t like her mothers. But it didn’t make the memories feel less hurtful.

A little Wanda in the kitchen watching her mom cook. How she would ask Wanda to be her taste tester even though she didn’t need one. A little Pietro coming in the kitchen once he smelled the food. Wanda and him trying to help their mom set the plates. Only to be stopped by their dad saying that they should wash their hands first. Getting on a stool in order to reach the sink. Fighting over who got the last piece of food. Pietro relenting and giving it her. Wanda being fair and splitting it for them both. Their parents looking at them with smiles as if nothing was wrong. As if they weren’t in the middle of a war. As if the 4 of them weren’t going to die at any moment.

“Wanda?”

Wanda felt something wet against her cheeks. She knew they were the tears she had been holding when she saw the food. Aunt May put a hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s bad. I’m sorry if I disrespect-“

“No, it’s not that. It’s just been a long time since I had sokovian food. I’m sorry.” Peter wanted to cry. Seeing Wanda cry always made him feel like crying whether it was tears of joy, anger or sorrow. Wanda was like him as well. Peter grabbed her hand for the second time that day. It took a bit for her to calm down but as soon she did, they began eating again.

Wanda pointed out somethings that needed improving. Aunt May took no offence and said next time it will turn out better. When they were done it was 9pm. Wanda and Peter volunteered to wash the dishes. Aunt May said she was going to her room to catch up on her book and then sleep. She bid them goodnight. The duo washed in silence. Once they got done, they decided on who would shower first since Aunt May had her own bathroom in her room. Wanda told Peter to go in first because she had to organize her clothes out.

Wanda went to her room and closed it. She took out her clothes out of her duffle bag and put them in the closet. Her and Pietro didn’t have much growing up. She put her phone to charge, laid on the bed and closed her eyes. Wanda didn’t know how much time went by but opened her eyes when she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her pajamas and opened the door. In front of her was Peter with wet hair.

“The bathroom is ready”

“I can tell, dry your air or you might get sick” Peter waved her off as she entered the bathroom which was at the end of the hallway. Instead of going back to his room he went into Wanda’s and sat on the floor against her bed. He took out his phone and checked his messages. Some were from his college friends asking why he didn’t hang out with them. The others were updates about school and stuff. He clicked onto the group chat with his close friends.

CHAT:

** Young fiends **

**_The Leader:_ **

Anyone up?

**_Furryned:_ **

Sleep doesn’t exist in my vocab

**_MJthequeen:_ **

A lot of words don’t exist in your vocab, normal being one of them

**_Youngcat:_ **

The life of a student

**_The Leader:_ **

What did y’all think?

**_Furryned:_ **

About Wanda?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

No, the queen of England

Who else is he talking about?

**_Furryned:_ **

He could be talking about what we thought about the new ice cream shop

**_Youngcat:_ **

The ice cream was good

Also, Wanda is like you said

Shy at first but then open

**_MJthequeen:_ **

She was funny

Has nice skin too, as good as mine

**_Furryned:_ **

Very cool, we need to play video games though to see how she really is

**_Youngcat:_ **

You need to play with someone to know who they really are?

**_Furryned:_ **

The true nature of a person come out when you play games

**_The Leader:_ **

I’m surprised she talked that much when meeting new people

I’m proud lol

**_Youngcat:_ **

She’s kind of like you

Shy at first but then rambles

**_MJthequeen:_ **

She doesn’t ramble like Peter and that’s a plus

**_Furryned:_ **

How does she feel about us?

**_The Leader:_ **

Don’t know haven’t asked

But based on how she was today then she likes y’all

Give her some time though by the looks of today you won’t need much

**_MJthequeen:_ **

I have a question, in the movie theater you were holding her hand, why?

**_Furryned:_ **

^

**_Youngcat:_ **

^

**_The Leader:_ **

That’s a bit personal and something I can’t tell you yet

**_Youngcat:_ **

)-_-)

**_MJthequeen:_ **

(-_-(

**_Furryned:_ **

(┘*□*)┘

**_The Leader:_ **

It’s not what y’all are thinking of

I promise it’s just that she’s been through a lot ok?

More than any of us combined

And anyways it’s not like she into guys

**_Furryned:_ **

Really? Didn’t know she swung that way

**_The Leader:_ **

Oops

**_Youngcat:_ **

Let me guess, you weren’t supposed to tell us?

**_The Leader:_ **

Kind of

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Kind of?

**_The Leader:_ **

Well she’s open but doesn’t go around telling people

If that makes sense?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Yeah

Perfect sense

**_The Leader:_ **

I don’t know if you’re being sarcastic or

**_MJthequeen:_ **

What do you think?

**_Youngcat:_ **

How long did she know she was into women?

**_Furryned:_ **

Just tell her we don’t mind

“Shit Peter”. When Wanda had gotten out of the bathroom she didn’t expect Peter to be sitting on her floor. “Why are you on the floor? Wait why are you in my room?”, she asked as she put her clothes in the dirty clothes bin. “Just wanted to check on you before we went to sleep”

“And you couldn’t have knocked on my door after I was done instead of waiting on the floor?”

Peter just shrugged. Wanda noticed his hair was still a bit wet. “What did I tell you about your hair? You remind me of Pietro”, said Wanda as she sat behind him on the bed and dried his hair with a towel.

“Like that time, he left his clothes on after being in the rain”, Peter explained. Wanda just sighed as she continued to dry his hair, “And then got a cold the next day in summer”. Peter laughed at that, “That situation and my hair are two different things Red”. Wanda finished drying his hair,” Ugh don’t call me that”, and sat on the floor next to him.

Peter met Wanda before he met Pietro. The first time he saw her she was 10 and he had was 9 about to turn 10. She was wearing red shoes and a red bracelet. Second time he saw her she was wearing a red t-shirt. For years she’s worn a type of red, be it shoes, socks, shirts, accessories or hats. At one point she even said she was going to get red eye contacts. But then her and Pietro went missing at 15. After though she doesn’t wear as much. Only red she wears are accessories.

“Hey it’s a fitting name, oh I need to add you to the group chat” Peter grabbed his phone and added Wanda to the chat.

CHAT:

** Young fiends **

**_The Leader_ ** _has added **Witchmate** to _ ** Young _fiends_ **

**_Youngcat:_ **

Oh god she has the same thing as Peter

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Spidermate & Witchmate?

**_Furryned:_ **

Let me guess y’alls chat is soulmates

**_The Leader:_ **

No

It’s Platonic soulmates

**_Witchmate:_ **

Pete give me admin rights

**_The Leader:_ **

Ok?

There

 **_Witchmate_ ** _has changed **The** **Leader’s** name to **Subordinate**_

**_Subordinate:_ **

WHY?!

Don’t be petty

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Lol subordinate

**_Youngcat:_ **

So Wanda I’ve heard some stuff

**_Witchmate:_ **

Like? How?

**_Furryned:_ **

Peter told us you were into women

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Wow so subtle

**_Furryned:_ **

I do my best

**_Witchmate:_ **

PETER!

**_Subordinate:_ **

It just came out and rbfuirebgiu

**_Youngcat:_ **

What just happened?

**_Subordinate:_ **

*Sorry Peter is not available. This is Wanda.

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Lol

**_Youngcat:_ **

Tell Peter he sucks

**_Subordinate:_ **

*Roger

*He said vibevvrb

Bthrth

Hthtrew

Tymuk

Jm

**_Furryned:_ **

What is going on?

**_Subordinate:_ **

Gtegpoiuyt

Zxc

**_Youngcat:_ **

I don’t know

**_Subordinate:_ **

Fbrgnbrstk

Sadawe

(5 minutes later)

I’m back

**_MJthequeen:_ **

What happened?

**_Witchmate:_ **

He fought me for the phone

**_Furryned:_ **

Peter is scrawny though

**_Witchmate:_ **

I only gave it to him because Aunt May came in and told me to give it back lol

**_Youngcat:_ **

Anyway, we talking about Wanda being into women

**_Witchmate:_ **

Oh god

**_Subordinate:_ **

Can’t get anything past these three

**_Witchmate:_ **

I see that

**_Furryned:_ **

Don’t worry I’m asexual

**_MJthequeen:_ **

I’m bi

**_Youngcat:_ **

And I’m straight

Don’t really care of sexual orientation tbh

**_Subordinate:_ **

See? Nothing to worry about

They won’t treat you differently

**_Witchmate:_ **

Both you and me know that’s not just it

 ** _Youngcat_** :

Then what is it?

**_Witchmate:_ **

I don’t want to be a bother

We just met today

**_Furryned:_ **

You know even though we physically met today

It feels like we’ve known each other

**_MJthequeen:_ **

I get what Ned is saying

Peter constantly talked about you since I’ve met him and it feels like I became friends with not only Peter but with you as well

**Youngcat:**

You can tell us whatever and we wouldn’t mind

To the tinniest secrets or your biggest fear

We won’t think of you any less

**_Witchmate:_ **

Thank you

In sokovia same sex relationships were shunned upon. Didn’t matter the age. If a guy was caught kissing another guy whether it was on the cheek or the lips, you would never see them again. And since it was during war people wouldn’t care. It could also be holding hands. Once I saw a girl who was 9 holding hands with another girl her age. An officer walked up to them and asked them what they were doing. One of the girls said they were pretending they were like her mom and dad. He pulled them by their hair and gave them a beating. People just watched. Going against an officer would equal death.

**_Furryned:_ **

Damn time put joji on

**_Witchmate:_ **

Sorry, I did say it was a lot

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Well time to say goodbye to Sokovia

Scratch it off my ‘places to go’

**_Witchmate:_ **

Didn’t mean to ruin it, it was mostly the government. The people were fine but just scared

**_MJthequeen:_ **

That’s fine

I still want to learn more though like the language and stuff

Can you teach me some Sokovian?

**_Youngcat:_ **

Hold up girl give her time to adjust

**_Witchmate:_ **

I don’t mind but are you sure?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Wdym?

**_Witchmate:_ **

I noticed that talking different here gets you weird stares

**_Furryned:_ **

People are ignorant and sensitive these days

**_Youngcat:_ **

Preach

Oh, where’s Peter

**_Witchmate:_ **

He was falling asleep and decided to go back into his room

I think ima sleep too it’s 11 already

Goodnight and thank you

**_Furryned:_ **

No prob

**_Youngcat:_ **

Goodnight

MJthequeen:

Goodnight

 **_Witchmate_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_Furryned_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_Youngcat_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_MJthequeen_ ** _has gone offline_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long I got side tracked lol hope you enjoy

CHAT:

** Young fiends **

_**Subordinate:** _

Rise and shine my peeps

_**Furryned:** _

Dude it’s 5:55am

School doesn’t start till 8

_**Subordinate:** _

Then why are you up?

_**Furryned:** _

Because of you!!! (*ꙣ*)

_**MJthequeen:** _

There better be a good reason why y’all are spamming the chat this early

_**Subordinate:** _

It’s time to wake up?

_**Furryned:** _

At least sound confident lol

_**MJthequeen:** _

I should just mute the chat like shuri did

_**Furryned:** _

Same

_**Subordinate:** _

☹

_**Furryned:** _

But we won’t right MJ?

_**MJthequeen:** _

Yeah whatever

Now that Peter woke us up

Has anyone finished the essay for ENGL 4?

_**Subordinate:** _

I’m almost done actually

It’s due on Monday so no biggie

_**Furryned:** _

Essay?

_**MJthequeen:** _

Yes Ned

EsSaY

_**Furryned:** _

We didn’t get that

_**Subordinate:** _

Wait you don’t have the same ENGL teacher as us right?

_**Furryned:** _

Nope I got the nice one (*ꙍ*)

And Shuri has the third one

The evil spawn

_**MJthequeen:** _

Our ENGL teacher talks about her

Something about them never meeting eye to eye

_**Furryned:** _

It’s funny because Ms.Pierce (my teach) says since she’s started working there she’s seen them fight about almost everything.

Like how many questions there should be on a test and who picks the questions.

_**Subordinate:** _

And they tell us to act our age

_**MJthequeen:** _

Hypocrisy at its finest

So, what are you doing for your class then?

_**Furryned:** _

Nothing

At the moment we’re reading a book

_**Subordinate:** _

-_-

_**MJthequeen:** _

-_-

_**Furryned:** _

Though we take a quiz every few chapters or so

_**Subordinate:** _

Ima cry

_**MJthequeen:** _

We’re over here writing essays for the past 2 months and Ned has been reading a book

_**Furryned:** _

Well obviously, it hasn’t been the same book after 2 months.

After each book we have to do a project.

And not everyday we are reading, we do essays here and there

Plus, the normal ENGL stuff

Who do you think Wanda will get?

_**Subordinate:** _

She has ENGL with MJ and I

_**MJthequeen:** _

Talking about Wanda, is she still asleep?

_**Subordinate:** _

Yes I don’t want to wake her up

But then I do

I don’t want to wait for the bus alone

_**Furryned:** _

You’re taking the school bus?

_**Subordinate:** _

Um yeah how else do we go to school?

_**MJthequeen:** _

Did Shuri not text you?

_**Subordinate:** _

No

About what?

_**Furryned:** _

Since she got a car now, she offered us a ride to school X)

_**Subordinate:** _

WHAT?!

_**Youngcat:** _

Sup

_**Furryned:** _

Speak of the devil

_**Subordinate:** _

Shuri!

How come you didn’t offer me a ride?!

_**Youngcat:** _

I did!

I sent you a message

_**Subordinate:** _

I never got one!

_**Youngcat:** _

Let me check

*_*

Oh

It never sent

My bad

_**Subordinate:** _

I got up early to take the school bus because it takes a long ass time to get to school but I could’ve been sleeping?!

30 minutes of sleep wasted!

_**Youngcat:** _

Still offering

_**Subordinate:** _

I’ll take it

_**MJthequeen:** _

Lol

_**Furryned:** _

That’s why we were surprised that you were up so early

_**Subordinate:** _

Y’all should’ve told me at the beginning

**_Youngcat:_ **

Ok

I’m picking up MJ and Ned first then Peter alright?

_**Furryned:** _

Got it

_**MJthequeen:** _

Yup

_**Subordinate:** _

Ok

So now what? It’s barely 6:31am

_**Youngcat:** _

How about y’all get ready and be prepared by the time I arrive

Or get left behind

_**Furryned:** _

Okay mom

_**Furryned** has gone offline_

_**MJthequeen:** _

Calm down I was about to

_**MJthequeen** has gone offline_

_**Subordinate:** _

Um…I’m ready

_**Youngcat:** _

Well find something productive to do

_**Youngcat** has gone offline_

_**Subordinate:** _

Alright seesh

-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter sighed as he put his phone down. He was on the couch all ready but now that he’s waiting for Shuri there’s nothing to do. Aunt May had left earlier for work and Wanda was asleep. There was no one to talk to, unless he wakes up Wanda.

Peter walked up to Wanda’s room and knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again and still nothing. As he was about to knock for the third time, the door swung open. There stood Wanda rubbing her sleepy eyes. “What is it Peter?”

“I’m bored”

Wanda stared at him for a few seconds before speaking, “You woke me up because you were bored?”

“And I wanted someone to talk to”

Wanda sighed and went back to her bed to lay down,” Sit down then”. Peter pulled her desk chair and sat across from her. “Shuri is taking us to school but I’m the last one she’s picking up. Which is in like 30 ish minutes”. Wanda put her hand over her mouth as she yawned,” You know you could’ve gone back to sleep, right?”. Peter shrugged. “If I go back to sleep then I might not wake up till afternoon”. Wanda nodded at this,” True. What time are you coming home?”

“School ends at 3:15 but today is Thursday so I don’t know”

Wanda stared up at him.” What do you mean?”. Peter leaned back on the chair.” Today I usually hang out with my college friends but I haven’t talked to them since Tuesday. “

“Why?”

Peter smiled down at Wanda,” Because I’ve been with you. I wanted to give you my full attention”. Wanda turned away from Peter,” Ugh don’t act mushy with me”. Peter laughed at her, “Why not? Its usually how we act with each other. You know they thought we were dating”. At this Wanda turned back towards him, “Who did?”

“Shuri, MJ, and Ned. That’s why it slipped that you were a lesbian”. Wanda stayed quiet and Peter could tell she was thinking. “Don’t be ashamed of it”. Wanda looked at him, “I’m not. I just wonder what my parents would think, finding out their daughter was a lesbian.”

“You can’t be sure on what they would’ve said. Try not to dwell on it too much.” Wanda exhaled, “I know”. Peter wished he could say more but even though he’s known the twins since they were 10 she didn’t talk much about her parents or Sokovia. Knowing Wanda didn’t want to say more he decided to change the subject. “Oh, I forgot to ask, did you like my friends yesterday?”

Wanda sat up against the wall,” I did yet I felt like everything went by fast”. Peter stayed quiet as Wanda rambled. “I just met them yesterday but I feel like I’ve known them for a while. At first, I didn’t know how to act around them but then it was easy. They seem like people I can trust. And I don’t know how to handle that. Last time Pietro and I trusted someone we ended up in a nightmare. I know that since they were your friends, they would be good people but that fear is still in the back of my head.”

“It’s ok Wanda. I was surprised that you got along with them. I don’t expect you to full out tell them everything about you, they know that. It may feel like it happened fast but that’s just how life is. You can know a person for years and still feel like a stranger towards them. We weren’t like that. Remember when we met? In less than a day we became close and look at us now. Our bond is the same, if not closer since the first day. I’m not saying it’s going to be the same with them but don’t be scared of being yourself.”

Minutes passed by and no one said anything. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence that needed to be filled yet Wanda had the need to say something. “Thank you, Peter,”. Peter smiled,” I know that if I was feeling down or in trouble you would be there for me in a heartbeat”. Silence came over them again, though this time Peter was the first to speak.

“How much of Full metal alchemist: Brotherhood do you remember?”

“Wow nice way to change the conversation”

“I try. Anyway, how much of it do you remember?” Wanda thought for a moment before answering,” I remember up to the point of Eddy- Edward fulfilling his promise and coming back home to the girl named Winry, who he marries right?”

“Technically that’s the last episode. Over the years there’s been a lot of good anime that have come out. Look I got some that we could watch”. Peter sat on the bed next to Wanda and showed her a list of anime on his phone. They spent the rest of the time just watching anime. As the duo was watching a trailer Peter’s phone started ringing. On the screen read Shuri; Peter picked up immediately.

“Hey Shuri” “…”

“Yeah I’m coming down” “…”

“Bye”

Peter stretched as he got up. “Well I gotta go”. Peter grabbed his backpack that was next to Wanda’s desk. “Text me or Aunt May if you need something ok?”. Wanda nodded as he exited the room. Peter opened the front door, “I’m leaving the key just in case you go out. Lock the door after me.”. He only left after Wanda shouted an okay to him. Peter trudged down the steps of the apartment and saw Shuri’s car. He sat in the back seat since MJ was in the passenger seat. Shuri looked at him through the mirror,” You ready?”. Peter breathed in then out, “Ready as I’ll ever be”, and off they went to school.

-.-.--.-.-.-

After Peter left and making sure the door was locked Wanda went back to bed. By the time she woke up it was 10 am. Wanda got up and readied herself to visit Pietro at the hospital. Once Wanda visited the hospital, she decided to walk around for a bit. While walking around a store caught Wanda’s eye. It was an instrument store filled with different items. She checked her phone and saw that it was 1:43pm which gave her enough time until Peter got home. When Wanda entered the store, she realized it was almost empty with a few people here and there. Wanda wandered through a section without an objective in mind. She stopped walking once she reached an open area.

In front of Wanda were 3 different pianos. The first was a brown upright piano. The second was an electric piano. But the one that caught Wanda’s eyes was a black grand piano. She approached the piano and put her hands on the keys. Without any hesitation her hands started moving. As she closed her eyes an image of a man in front of a building appeared.

Sokovia during the war was a mess. Fear would hang over her every day. No matter how hard Wanda tried she couldn’t relax. Pietro and her were wandering the streets playing around. As they played Wanda heard a melody. She followed the melody which led her to a run-down building. In front of the building was a man with an electric piano. It seemed that Wanda was the only one intrigued with the mysterious man. People passing by didn’t even spare a glance or a second to listen to him. Wanda sat on the floor a few feet away as to not interrupt him. By the time he finished it was already sunset. Wanda clapped as he bowed.

She approached the mystery man in hopes of talking to him. The mystery man stopped what he was doing to look at Wanda. The 6-yr. old started complementing him with vigor. The man just smiled and thanked her. Feeling that she had bothered the man enough Wanda started walking back. Pietro was at where they started and looked frustrated. When he saw Wanda, he ran to hug her.

From what Wanda could remember he had been worried because she disappeared while they were playing. Wanda promised him she wouldn’t run off again. Then she started telling Pietro about the mystery man in front of the building. Pietro stared at her weirdly but Wanda didn’t question it. All Pietro replied with was to not go back since the man sounds suspicions. In order to satisfy her twin Wanda agreed. But she lied.

The next week Wanda went back. When she approached the place, she saw the man again only this time he had a violin in hand. Wanda was starstruck. It was a different feeling from when he played the piano. With the piano he created an ominous melody but, on the violin, she could feel his sadness. It almost made Wanda cry. She wondered what else the man could play.

A guitar.

He could also play a guitar. On the third week Wanda went to listen the man was playing a guitar. This was Wanda’s second favorite instrument with piano being first. His guitar looked thin different than the one she normally sees. Today he played a slow rock kind of beat. The day after he had another instrument and it continued for weeks. Of course, a year later her parents had forbidden Wanda from ever going out again alone even with Pietro. She didn’t understand and asked why. The parents had looked at each other before answering that Pietro said that the man-

Wanda opened her eyes as she stopped playing. She jumped when she heard someone clap behind her. Wanda turned around to face a man who held black longish hair. Granted it wasn’t long as Wanda’s but longer than an average guy’s hair. He possessed a nametag on his long sleeve shirt which read James. The man named James sheepishly talked, “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you. I heard a piano playing and followed it here. You seemed into it so I didn’t want to intrude. Where did you learn to play like that? It was so good!”. Wanda blushed a little at the comment, “Thanks. I’m self-taught and I usually don’t play out in the open.” James seemed impressed,” You’ve never taken even one class before?”. Wanda shook her head. Realizing that he was at work he introduced himself. “Welcome to Instruments de Musique. My name is James, how may I help you today?”

“I was just wandering around to be honest”. James had a disappointed look but it was gone before Wanda could question it. “Are you sure there wasn’t anything you needed?”. Wanda thought on it before answering. It’s been a while since she’s played or had any kind of instrument. A grand piano wouldn’t be a good choice for an apartment. Maybe a guitar? “Do you have any guitars?” James was taken back a bit, “Can you also play a guitar?”. Wanda gave a small smile as she followed James,” Yeah. When it comes to instruments, I usually get invested in whatever catches my eye.”

“Are those the only things you can play?”

“Well I can also play the violin and tune a melody on other instruments.”

“That’s amazing! What kind of guitar are you looking for?”. James stood in front of a counter; behind the counter there were different types of guitars. “Do you have an electric guitar?”. James went behind and automatically picked out a guitar for her. “Here’s a Fender American Stratocaster. Very popular among our clients.”. Wanda held the guitar and thought of the man in Sokovia. It looked almost like his; she wanted to take it home but there was a problem. “I live in an apartment with other people and I don’t want to bother them. Do you have headphones that go with them?”. James started scrounging around in the cabinet, “Plugging headphones straight into the guitar won’t work but if you have a pedal and an amplifier then it could work.”

James and Wanda kept talking about what Wanda would need to do other items she could need, and the price. It was a lot. James though said he would half the price off of everything for her. Wanda denied at first but after a relentless James she succumbed. As James was bringing her a case for the guitar Wanda checked her phone; reading 2:45. It would take her about 30 minutes by bus to get home. Peter got out at 3:15 but she didn’t know how long it would be until he actually arrived.

“I put the pedal and the other things you need in a bag.” James said as he handed her the guitar case and a heavy bag. “Do you want my help in taking the amplifier to your car?”. Wanda grabbed the bag and case while answering, “I came here by bus since I don’t have a car. Can I come get it tomorrow or something?”. James gently smiled at her, “We do shipping here so I could bring to you when it’s my shift. Is that fine?”. Wanda nodded, “Yes thank you so much.”. James took out a piece of paper and pen, “Write the address of the apartment and phone number so I can notify you.” Wanda put the case on the floor and wrote her info. “Thanks again. Have a good day.” Wanda left the store after James bid his goodbyes. Thankfully the bus arrived at the same as she did so she didn’t have to wait.

Wanda got home at exactly 3:25. She went to her room and put the bag and guitar case on the bed. She scrolled through her phone while she waited for Peter to arrive. Wanda was so focused on a video that she didn’t notice time go by or hear the knock on the front door. She opened the door on the 3rd knocks. “For a second I thought I would have to call you Wands.” Peter entered the apartment with Ned trailing behind. “hey Wanda!”. Wanda smiled at him, “Hey Ned what brings you here?”. “Peter and I were going to play some Borderlands. Do you want to join?”. Wanda shrugged, “Sure, couldn’t hurt. I’m making sandwiches, anyone want some?”.

Ned declined saying his junk food ready in his backpack; Peter did, say he wanted 2. While the duo went to Peter’s room Wanda prepared 4 sandwiches. She grabbed the 2 plates and took them towards Peter’s room. When Wanda entered Peter’s room, she sat next to Peter on the bed whereas Ned sat in Peter’s desk where the computer was. Wanda gave Peter his plate, “So what’s Borderlands?”.

Ned answered as he turned on the desk computer, “To be honest we haven’t played it. The 3rd one is coming out next month so we decided to get the ones before it. First, we’ll play the 1st, then prequel, and lastly the 2nd one. We got the game of year edition for each one to get the added packs.” Peter handed her a game controller, “Basically all of us are new to this, oh you need an account.”

The T.V hanging on the wall turned on. As he was finishing making Wanda her account Peter asked what she wanted as a username. “What do y’all have?”. Ned turned around, “It doesn’t really matter mine is Simonsays and Peter’s is Spiderman.” Wanda looked at Peter, “Couldn’t you have made it more obvious that you were a fan of the comic book hero?”. Peter shrugged,” It’s not like people are gonna know its me, doubt they would care either.” The first thing that came to Wanda’s mind was a song she heard while on the bus. “Superhuman.” Peter stared blankly at her, “And you question my username.” Ned spoke up after hearing her username,” I didn’t know you listened to NCT.”

“I’ve only heard Superhuman today and it’s my first time listening to them.” Ned nodded,” They’re a very good K-pop group.” Wanda got confused, “What’s K-pop?”. Ned faked a sigh,” Don’t worry child I’ll explain the world of K-pop later. For now, let’s play.” Before the game began, they had to pick a character. Obviously, she went for the girl. Wanda thought Lilith was very pretty. They ate as they played not even bothering to take a break.

When Wanda checked her phone, she saw that it was 8 meaning they played for about 4 hours. They weren’t even done with the story since Ned had suggested they play the dlc once they reached level 15. The only reason they stopped was because Peter said it was time for Ned to go. At first Ned was confused until he frantically pulled out his phone. “Ah man the bus arrives in 10 minutes.” Ned started packing up,” The walk is going to take me like 9 minutes. It was nice playing with you Wanda.” Wanda bid him goodbye as Peter followed him to the door. She picked the dishes and went to wash them. As Wanda dried them, she felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from an unknown number.

CHAT:?

_**Unknown:** _

Hey

Is this Wanda?

_**Unknown:** _

Yes. Who’s this?

_**Unknown** changed their name to **James**_

_**James** gave **Unknown** Co-admin rights_

_**Unknown** changed their name to **Wanda**_

_**James:** _

It’s James from the Instrument store

_**Wanda:** _

I can tell

_**James:** _

Oops

Anyway, I wanted to check in and tell you I’m going to deliver the amplifier in between 10 and 11am, depending how bad traffic is. Is that fine?

_**Wanda:** _

Of course.

Peter closed the door once Ned left. He found Wanda in the kitchen with her back facing him. Peter approached her as quietly as he could. “Who you texting?” Wanda screamed as turned around with her fist raised. “Pete don’t come up behind me like that, I was about to hit you.” Peter giggled,” Well you could’ve noticed me if you weren’t so into your phone. Who were you texting?”. Peter followed Wanda as she walked to her room.” It’s a guy that works at an instrument store. He’s bringing an amplifier so I gave him my info.” Peter was baffled, “Amplifier? For what?”.

Instead of answering Wanda opened her bedroom door and unlocked the guitar case that was on her bed. “For this!”. Peter stood next to Wanda scanning the guitar. The guitar exhibited a pastel blue color which kind of reminded him of Pietro. “Can I hold it?”. Wanda nodded, “Go ahead.” Peter grabbed the electric guitar and felt the weight of it. Nothing too heavy but not exactly light either. He strummed the guitar randomly, loving the feel of it. One of the many things Wanda liked was instruments, reminding him of the past.

Pietro and Wanda weren’t allowed to go out much since they were just 11. The Massachusetts orphanage was understaffed so it was hard to keep it running and take care of the kids all at once. When Peter and Aunt May would visit Wanda would ask Aunt May if she could take them to a music festival happening around the area. The staff would make Aunt May sign a sheet with their names so they could keep track. Whenever they would go to the festivals Peter watched the way Wanda’s eyes sparkled. And every time they left a music festival Wanda would talk on about the number of instruments she wanted to learn and the beauty each one had.

Even at a young age Peter believed in her. That’s why it didn’t surprise him when she learned to play the piano in less than 2 weeks. Or when she picked a new instrument to play around with. The fact that when it came to the arts, be it music, drawing, dancing or the other stuff; she excelled which made him admire Wanda. He wished other people could see it. Sometimes Peter even wished he was talented like her.

Peter was brought back to the present as Wanda sat on floor and dumped the items from a bag. “Wanda, we live in an apartment complex. How are you going to play this?”. Peter sat on the bed with the guitar on his lap while Wanda opened the boxes, “Well like I said before a guy is going to bring me an amplifier tomorrow and help me with that problem.”

An issue popped up in Peter’s head,” Wait at what time is he dropping it?”. Wanda checked her messages, “He said in the morning between 10 and 11 depending how traffic is.” Peter stared dumbfound at Wanda,” So he’s going to come to the apartment while Aunt May and I aren’t here?”. Wanda froze at this, “Oh god I didn’t think that. I was in a hurry to get home.”

“Aunt May has a hand taser. You could keep it on you just in case.” Wanda relaxed, “I’ll ask her today once she gets home. But to be honest he doesn’t seem like that kind of person. At the store he complemented me more than once.” Peter thought of another thing, “Hold up what if he’s hitting on you and using this as an advantage?!”. Wanda chuckled, “Even if he does, I wouldn’t care, he’s not my type. Enough about that, how was your day?”. Peter sighed as he packed up Wanda’s guitar,” Today was even classes and 2 of them I had with flash back to back.” Wanda frowned,” The guy that likes to talk shit, right? He still as bad as how you told me?”.

Peter shook his head, “Nah he calmed down a bit after my other group of friends talked to him. He’s just annoying now.” Wanda wasn’t convinced,” They just talked to him?”. Peter put up his hands in defense, “Hey that’s what they told me and I didn’t ask for details. Ignorance is bliss in situations like this.” Wanda rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, I won’t come directly home after school tomorrow.” Wanda stopped messing around with the accessories she had gotten, “At what time will you be home then?”.

“My friends wanted to hang out. And I haven’t really seen them much this week so I hope you don’t mind.” Wanda smiled,” You don’t have to explain to me, I know I’m not your only friend. Don’t let me hold you back.” Peter smiled back at Wanda,” You know I was kinda hoping you could come with me tomorrow.” Wanda held up her hands like Peter earlier, “Woah there, I just met Ned, MJ, and Shuri yesterday. I can meet them later, like next month later.” Peter pouted at her,” C’mon they’re nice and fun to be around.” After a few minutes Wanda relented,” Fine how about next week or something?”. Peter shrugged,” Fair enough. We never started on watching an anime. You wanna watch one?”. Wanda followed Peter as they went to the living room. “I get to pick.” Peter didn’t mind, “Sure, so what’s it gonna be?”. Wanda took a moment to think before answering, “How about Mob Psycho?”.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They were on the 5th episode when they heard the front door open. It was Aunt May with Chinese takeout. As they ate in the dining table Wanda asked Aunt May for her hand taser. She was confused and concerned until Wanda explained. Aunt May agreed but was still concerned. Once they had finished eating, they picked up after themselves and did their nightly routine. Before going to bed Aunt May gave Wanda her own key so she didn’t have to keep on asking them. Peter and Wanda wished each other goodnight before going to their separate rooms. Wanda was about to sleep when she felt her phone vibrate.

_**Furryned** has created a chat _

_**Furryned** named the chat **Twoweirdos**_

_**Furryned** change their name to **Master**_

_**Master** changed **Witchmate** to **Padawan**_

_**Master:** _

You have been summoned

_**Padawan:** _

For what?

And its about to be 12am

_**Master:** _

And you’re still up

Anyhow remember I told you earlier that we were gonna talk kpop and other stuff To catch you up

_**Padawan:** _

Ah yeah, I remember

Now what?

_**Master:** _

I’m not exactly an expert on kpop, Korean culture or Japanese stuff but I’ll just tell you what I know

What do you want to start with?

_**Padawan:** _

Mmm kpop

_**Master:** _

Ok there’s girl groups, boy groups, and solo artists

Take your pick

_**Padawan:** _

What songs do you recommend? From all those 3 categories

_**Master:** _

For boy groups- Fake love and Butterfly by BTS, Say my Name and Hala Hala both by Ateez, Tempo and Transformer by EXO, Boom by NCT DREAM, Mirotic by TVXQ, Sorry and Baby by The Rose

For girl groups- DDD and I love you by EXID, Fancy by TWICE, Forever young by BLACKPINK, Decalcomanie and Egotistic by MAMAMOO, Butterfly by LOONA, You&I by DREAMCATCHER

Solo- You&I by Ailee, Gotta go by Chungha, Face by Woosung(you’ll love him)

If I named all of them then we’ll be here until morning

Try to branch out from these

_**Padawan:** _

Ok I’ll listen to them when I can

Onto the next subject

_**Master:** _

Anime

How much anime have you watched?

_**Padawan:** _

I remember watching Full metal alchemist brotherhood but that’s about it

Oh, Peter and I started watching Mob Psycho today

We’re on episode 5

_**Master:** _

Both of those are top class

Have you read the manga?

_**Padawan:** _

Manga?

_**Master:** _

It’s kinda like a comic

Only it’s black and white

And you’re reading right to left

Most anime is adapted from the manga, so you could know ahead of time what would happen instead of waiting

But there is some anime that aren’t based off manga

_**Padawan:** _

Sounds interesting, is there more to anime?

_**Master:** _

Have you heard of cosplay?

_**Padawan:** _

I know the definition

But I’ve never seen anyone in cosplay

_**Master:** _

Well cosplay is very popular

Especially in conventions

We should go to the ones that are coming up since they usually happen in spring

_**Padawan:** _

Do the other 2 like it?

_**Master:** _

MJ and Shuri aren’t big fans but they like going to conventions with us

**Padawan:**

What anime do you recommend?

_**Master:** _

Depends on what you like

_**Padawan:** _

Anything is fine

_**Master:** _

Tokyo ghoul(manga), My hero academia, Silent Voice(one of my favorite movie), Gurren laggan, Naruto, Bleach, fairy tail, demon slayer(FUCKEN RECOMMEND), Attack on titan, Kill la kill, Cells at work, Saint seiya(the old version), Towa no quon, Steins Gate, Psycho Pass, Love Live

Most of these are mainstream but I’ll give you more suggestions later on

_**Padawan:** _

Looks like I’m going to be busy

_**Master:** _

Sorry if it it’s a lot

But you need to get your head in the game

_**Padawan:** _

Why does that feel like a reference

_**Master:** _

-ᴗ-

Did you like Borderlands?

_**Padawan:** _

Not gonna lie

I think it might be one of my favorite games

_**Master:** _

Because of Lilith?

_**Padawan:** _

Not exactly

But she’s pretty

Moxxi as well

Is there a gaming convention or something?

_**Master:** _

Yes

Most big conventions happen in spring

We’ll go to one too

Sorry but I gotta go

Need to wake up on time to get ready or Shuri will kill me

_**Padawan:** _

Lol

Goodnight

_**Master:** _

Goodnight!!

_**Padawan** has gone offline _

_**Master** has gone offline _

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Wanda woke up Peter and Aunt May had already left. She put an alarm an hour before James arrived just in case. Now that she was up, she didn’t know what to do. It was Friday and Pietro was going to get tested on and needed to rest so the doctor recommended she come tomorrow. While Wanda was waiting, she took out her sketchbook from the desk and thought on what to draw. She didn’t feel inspired so she went on her phone to see what popped up. As Wanda was scrolling on YouTube a playthrough video of borderlands with Lilith as the thumbnail came up. After turning off her phone she began drawing. Wanda stopped an hour and a half later when she felt her phone vibrate.

CHAT:

**_James:_ **

Hey I’m outside

**_Wanda:_ **

I’ll be right down

Wanda put on her sneakers as she left the apartment. Walking out the elevator she headed outside and saw James sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Two boxes next to him. One looking like it weighed over a hundred pounds and another box half its size. Wanda called out to him as she walked down the stairs, “Thanks for bringing it to the apartment. What’s in the other box?” James stood up as he smiled at her, “No problem. There were some things I didn’t give to you yesterday since it seemed like you were struggling. What floor do you live on?”. Wanda became sheepish, “It’s on the 4th floor.” James didn’t seem fazed as he put the smaller box on top of the bigger one and picked them up.

“It’s no big deal I’ve had worse.” Wanda took the small box from him and opened the door. “Really? Like what?”. James snickered, “One time this man bought an upright and grand piano and demanded we take it to his house in an hour.” Wanda pushed the elevator button and got on, “Demanded?”. James nodded, “He was all like I need you people to have these pianos at my house in an hour. He didn’t even ask if we do shipping, should’ve told him no. Apparently he's a big deal because my boss just said to do whatever he said.” They got off the elevator as James continued to talk. “Anyways my coworker and I arrive at his house an hour later with both pianos and this dude kept changing his mind about where he wanted the pianos placed. And you know what he said?”.

Wanda shook her head. “He said he didn’t like the color of one the pianos and wanted it in another color. So, we had to drag the piano back on the truck and come back the next day with a different color piano. Supposedly, it went against his aesthetic. I don’t know what that even means.” “Wow that’s messed up.” “Yup, so is this your place?”. The duo stood in front of a door with the number 3 on it. “Let me unlock it.” Wanda entered the apartment and closed it after James. She led them to her room and started asking questions about her noise problem. It took a couple minutes when they were in Wanda’s room to get the stuff out of the boxes and organize everything. As James was about to leave, he saw Wanda’s sketchbook. “Is that Lilith?”

Wanda stopped meddling with the wires to stare at James who was standing next to her desk while glancing down at her drawing. “Yeah drew that before you came actually. Didn’t know you played Borderlands.” James shook his head,” I don’t play video games a lot. But some of my guy friends love them especially Borderlands.” James started taking his phone out,” Do you mind if I take a picture of it?”. Wanda shrugged,” No go ahead but it’s not done.”

James snapped photos from different angles, “Really? This looks so real. I’m sure the guys would love this.” Wanda scratched her cheek, “The sketch is just the base for when I use watercolor paint. That way it can look even better. But I need to buy the paint” James put the sketchbook down. “Do you think you could send me a picture once you’re done? My boyfriend is interested in watercolor painting.” Wanda was surprised, “You have a boyfriend!?”. Ok maybe she shouldn’t have shouted. Also, what kind of host was she being.

“I didn’t mean to shout. Do you want something to drink?”. James politely declined at first but after a relentless Wanda did he agree. “Take a seat.” Wanda opened the refrigerator, “What would you like? We have lemonade, apple juice and Fanta or water.” James answered as he sat in the dinning table, “Lemonade would be nice.” Wanda served some for James and herself. After giving James his drink, she sat down across from him. Again, she felt the need to apologize. “I’m sorry for shouting earlier. You just didn’t peg me to have a boyfriend. It came off as a surprise.” James lightly laughed at her, “I get that reaction sometimes. I know we just met and stuff but if you don’t mind me asking, are you a foreigner?”. Wanda apprehensively smiled, “Yes, what gave it away?”.

James leaned back on the chair, “One is your rich accent. And the second was your last name. Maximoff isn’t common around here.” Wanda timidly chuckled, “Yeah that was a dumb question.” James reassured her, “Eh. Maximoff reminded me of a friend I have. Her last name is close to yours and she’s from Russia so I just assumed. Where are you from?”. Wanda held her cup in both hands trying to relax, “I’m from Sokovia and you?”. James drank from his lemonade as he answered,” I was born in Shelbyville, Indiana and moved here when I was younger.” Wanda nodded,” If you don’t mind how did you meet your boyfriend.” James shrugged, “I don’t mind though there’s not much to it.”

“I met him in summer before middle school started. He had a small physical build before so I guess to some people it seemed okay to bully him. After getting my id from school I walked back home and saw him getting beat up. I didn’t think twice and fought with the bullies. Since then we became best friends. He would always stick close to me. We started dating in the first year of high school. Even in high school he got bullied so he said he didn’t want that anymore. He worked out and the bullies were scared of him thinking he was coming after them but he’s a sweet guy and didn’t do anything to them.” Wanda grinned,” It’s cute that he’s your high school sweetheart.” James gently smiled back,” Thanks. This might come off as random but do you know a Peter Parker?”

Oh shit. Wanda put her hand in her pocket ready to use the hand teaser. Her hands were starting to sweat. How does he know Peter? How many Peter Parker’s are there in New York? She shouldn’t have offered him a drink. What time is it? It’s still early so Peter and Aunt May are busy. She tried to be open and friendly but it backfired. James could be some sort of psychopath. Stop. Don’t think like that. Fuck the voices won’t go away. She needs pills. The memories of when her and Pietro got taken started coming back. She needs her pills. Wanda shouldn’t have trusted that man. We need pills. It’s all her fault. Pills. Pills. If it wasn’t for her then Pietro-

“I’m sorry if that was too straight forward”. James saw the confliction on Wanda’s face but didn’t know what was going on in her head. The voices stopped. Wanda stuttered, “I-it’s fine. You just cautch-caught me off guard. Um which Parker do you know?”. James took out his phone and searched through his gallery. “I took this when him, Bruce, and tony were messing with some science equipment”, James said as he handed Wanda his phone. In the photo there was Peter and other 2 guys. She swiped to the right and there was another photo. In this one James was included.

She handed back his phone, “Yeah I know him.” As soon as Wanda said that James pumped a fist in the air, “I knew it! Sorry, Peter talked about you so when you wrote your name yesterday, I knew it sounded familiar. From the looks of it I don’t think Peter has talked about us much.” Wanda kindly responded,” I heard stuff here and there but never the names. Sorry”. James waved his hand,” It’s alright. Actually, we’ve been meaning to meet you.” Wanda hmphed at that, “I’ve heard that before.”

As James was about to answer he felt his phone vibrate, “I have other things I need to ship and if I want to get them there on time then I gotta leave now.” James grabbed his cup to wash but Wanda told him to leave it and that she’ll do it. Wanda led James to the front door. “To be honest you surpassed my expectations. It was nice meeting you Wanda.” They shook hands and waved goodbye. After Wanda closed the door, she leaned against it. Her head started hurting and she could feel the voices coming back. Wanda went to her room and opened a desk drawer. In it was her 2 bottles of prescribed pills.

One had a white sticker on it while the other sported a yellow sticker. The yellow one she had to take while eating and the other was once a day. She knows it isn’t right. Going against prescription. But. One more couldn’t hurt right? Grabbing pills with the white tag, Wanda went to the kitchen and got a water bottle. After taking a pill she washed the cups.

Wanda checked her phone as she walked back to her room. It read 11:09am which meant she had A LOT of time to herself. Wanda took her guitar from the case and sat on the desk chair. James had helped her set up earlier so all she had to do was plug in the guitar and headphones. She placed the headphones on and began playing. Wanda was so into playing that she didn’t feel the time go by. That feeling when you’re in your own world that everything else doesn’t exist. After all time is just an illusion. She decided to take a break and took off the headphones. Grabbing her phone from the desk and saw that it was 2:26pm. There were messages from Peter and Aunt May checking up on her. Once Wanda answered she noticed Ned had sent her a message in the group chat.

CHAT:

**Young fiends**

_**Furryned:** _

Wanda! Wanna hang with us?

(sent 20 minutes ago)

_**Witchmate:** _

Sorry I didn’t answer

_**Furryned:** _

That’s alright. Can you like deactivate admin rights?

_**Witchmate:** _

?

_**Furryned:** _

It allows the people in the chat to change their own names and others

_**Witchmate:** _

Ah ok

There

_**Furryned** changed their name to **Psycho_Krieg**_

_**Psycho_Krieg** changed **Witchmate** name to **Siren**_

_**MJthequeen:** _

What’s with the names?

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Characters from a game we played yesterday

_**Siren:** _

There wasn’t a character name Krieg

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

The character is from Borderlands 2; it’s for buying the ‘Game of the Year edition’

**_Siren:_ **

You’ve already played it?! ┘*□*┘

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

No, I checked the internet what the vault hunter looked like and Krieg caught my eye

We’re gonna play all of them together

_**Siren:** _

Hmmm

I’m watching you

_**MJthequeen:** _

Since when were y’all close?

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

I told you games bring people together

_**Youngcat:** _

What in the world are y’all talking about?

_**Siren:** _

It’s a game Peter, Ned and I played yesterday

_**MJthequeen:** _

Back to the main topic

_**Siren:** _

?

**_Psycho_Krieg:_ **

?

_**Youngcat:** _

Wow Ned.

I’ll ask.

Do you wanna hang out with us?

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Ah i remember

_**Siren:** _

Sure, I guess

_**MJthequeen:** _

Since Peter is hanging out with his other friends, we thought we should hang out as well

_**Youngcat:** _

That’s not what you said earlier

_**MJthequeen:** _

I don’t know what you’re talking about

_**Youngcat:** _

You brought up the idea of asking Wanda to hang out with us so she wouldn’t feel alone

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

And the truth comes out

_**MJthequeen:** _

Stop.Exposing.Me

And it's not like y'all weren't going to ask before i brought it up

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Yeah but unlike you we don't deny it

Peter would be proud

_**Subordinate:** _

Lol

_**Siren:** _

Why do you show up when you’re mentioned?

_**Subordinate:** _

My spidey senses

_**Siren** changed **Subordinate** name to **Spidey**_

**_Spidey:_ **

😊

_**Youngcat:** _

You said you didn’t want a ride once school’s over, right?

_**Spidey:** _

Yeah Tony and Pepper are picking me up

_**Youngcat:** _

Ok so once we abandon Peter, where do we go?

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Where do you want to go Wanda?

_**Siren:** _

I don’t know

I don’t really know the area well

_**MJthequeen:** _

How about the mall?

_**Siren:** _

Which one?

_**Spidey:** _

Y’all should go to the big one

They have literally anything

_**Youngcat:** _

That one is farther than the movie theater

And the school is 30 minutes away from Peter’s apartment

So the car ride is going to be like an hour long if our starting point is the school

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Basically MJ, Shuri and I are going to be in a car together for an hour

_**MJthequeen:** _

Great.

_**Youngcat:** _

I’m down

_**MJthequeen:** _

I guess me too

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Wanda?

_**Siren:** _

If it’s not a bother then yeah

_**Youngcat:** _

Well we still have an hour left till class is over so everyone except Wanda, pay attention

_**Psycho_Krieg:** _

Ugh

_**MJthequeen:** _

Ok

_**Spidey:** _

Class is fun

_**Siren** has gone offline_

Wanda put her phone to charge while she went to the kitchen. An idea had come to her. Since the car ride was going to be kind of long then they should have something to munch on. Wanda picked out the ingredients she needed to bake cookies. She didn’t know how much to bake but there was 4 people so enough to fill a medium sized container. After making 3 different batches of cookies she let them cool off. She checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3:14pm. Enough time to take a shower. Grabbing garments from her room she went to take a shower. Once she got out, she blow dried her hair. Wanda threw on some blue jeans and a large long-sleeved pink shirt which she tucked in. For hair she just went with a normal ponytail. Later her phone vibrated; hopefully a message from Shuri.

CHAT:

** Young fiends  **

_**Youngcat:** _

Come out

_**Siren:** _

Ok

Wanda put on her white vans and Zumiez shoulder bag. She picked up her rings that were placed on the desk and put them on. Pietro gave her a ring every time on her birthday since they were 10, except for those 2 years. 3 on one hand and 2 on the other. She hadn’t put them on in the past days because they were safely packed in her suitcase.

Wanda debated whether or not to pack her pills especially after she had already taken them twice today. So, she only took the bottle with the yellow sticker just in case they eat. After making sure everything was turned off, and grabbing the container she locked the door and went to the elevator.

While in the elevator she breathed in and out hoping to calm her nerves. It’s something she can’t help. Peter’s not going to be there, but she needs to try. Hearing the elevator ding she took one last deep breath before stepping out. Hopefully the rest of the day goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please respond. Would y'all prefer if I posted twice a month or once a month? It won't affect how much I write or the detail I put in but I just need to know or else I get side tracked and I forget to post.   
> When I write this I don't do it on the laptop. I first write out the story on paper so just imagine how many papers I have lol writing it out in paper is like a draft. After I retype everything into the laptop. And as I type it in I change stuff, improve the wording or fix mistakes. Lastly the final editing is in the website where I go through the whole thing and try to make sure everything is ok.  
> So comment if y'all would like either twice or once a month also if you want; recommend the days you want them posted and I'll think about it.  
> Any questions comment below; I'll try to answer well.  
> Have a good day or goodnight!  
> Stay safe! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on, I hope everyone is safe. Life hasn't been good recently but I wish the best for everyone. This chapter is going to be long compared to the other 2. The others were around 7k so I hope you enjoy these extra 5k words.

** Platonic Soulmates **

**_Spidermate:_ **

Where you at?

Have you taken your pill?

**_Witchmate:_ **

In the park

And yes, first thing I did today

**_Spidermate:_ **

I thought you would be at the hospital visiting Pietro

You didn’t wake me up or anything!

**_Witchmate:_ **

I literally shook you more than once, not my fault you were passed out

And I didn’t spend a long time at the hospital

**_Spidermate:_ **

How long were you there?

**_Witchmate:_ **

30 minutes

**_Spidermate:_ **

Just 30 minutes?!

Usually you spend more time there

Did something happen?

**_Witchmate:_ **

He wasn’t in a good mood so I only stayed for a bit

**_Spidermate:_ **

Hmm ok

Why are you at the park though?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Idk, wanted time for myself

**_Spidermate:_ **

I get that

You never did tell me how yesterday went

**_Witchmate:_ **

I didn't?

_**Spidermate:** _

You were asleep by the time I got home

**_Witchmate:_ **

Well I had fun

**_Spidermate:_ **

That’s good! What did you get?

**_Witchmate:_ **

I got a few art supplies

Now I can start painting

**_Spidermate:_ **

OOOOOO what ya painting

**_Witchmate:_ **

Lilith

**_Spidermate:_ **

I knew you liked her

If you like her you’ll like Moxxi

**_Witchmate:_ **

Moxxi?

**_Spidermate:_ **

You’ll see

Did anyone get lost yesterday?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Yes actually

**_Spidermate:_ **

Let me guess

Ned

**_Witchmate:_ **

No, it was Shuri

**_Spidermate:_ **

Wtf its usually ned

**_Witchmate:_ **

First time for everything

We were walking around and went into an art store. It didn’t take long since I already knew what I needed to get. When I was paying, we realized that Shuri wasn’t in the store at all. MJ called Shuri and apparently, she was at an electronic store

Don’t know how she got there so fast since it’s on the other side of the mall

**_Spidermate:_ **

Shuri likes anything to do with tech

Tell me when you get home, I got to go to the internship

**_Witchmate:_ **

I forgot you had an internship

I need a job

**_Spidermate:_ **

I could talk to my friend and see what he can do

**_Witchmate:_ **

No offense but I’m not into computer science or engineering like you

**_Spidermate:_ **

Ok, would’ve been fun

Hey! What about the instrument store where you bought the stuff?

Ask if they’re hiring

**_Witchmate:_ **

Idk

**_Spidermate:_ **

I know someone who works at an instrument store

His name is James but we usually call him bucky

**_Witchmate:_ **

Wait a fucking moment

Remember the guy I told you that was bringing over the amp and other stuff

That dudes name was James

**_Spidermate:_ **

You fucking with me?

Does he have medium black hair

**_Witchmate:_ **

Yeah

And he’s dating a guy named Steve

**_Spidermate:_ **

I knew he worked at a music store but didn’t know the exact one

Small world

You should definitely apply

**_Witchmate:_ **

We don’t even know if they’re hiring

**_Spidermate:_ **

It’s worth a shot though

**_Witchmate:_ **

Alright

I’ll head over there and give it a go

**_Spidermate:_ **

Update me on everything

**_Witchmate:_ **

Ok mom

**_Spidermate:_ **

oK mOm

**_Witchmate:_ **

Very mature

**_Spidermate:_ **

I dO mY bEsT

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda sighed as she stood in front of the store. She had told Peter that she would check if they were hiring, but there wasn’t any sign announcing that they were. Taking a deep breath Wanda entered the store. There were more people than last time. Maybe because it was a Saturday? At the cash register was James occupied with his phone. When the doorbell jingled James looked up and smiled. He waved her over to talk.

“Hey didn’t expect to see you here this quick. Is everything working?”

Wanda nodded her head,” Yeah. Um I actually came here for something else”. James waited expectantly. “Are you hiring at the moment?” Wanda played with her fingers as she asked, waiting for rejection.

“Well not really”. There it is. At least she could tell Peter she tried. “But you might have come at a good time”. Wanda stared up at James confused. As James was about to answer a customer behind caught their attention. James asked Wanda to wait outside since he’s about to go on break.

Wanda leaned against the window as she waited. A few minutes later James came out. “Do you want to get something to eat? There’s a good pizza place”. Wanda agreed as they walked. The place was seconds away since the shop area was like an outdoor mall.

They ordered and sat at a booth. James excused himself and went to the restroom. While James was gone Wanda popped a pill since she was about to eat. She quickly put the pill bottle in her bag before James came back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James approaching. “So, what did you mean when you said that I came at a good time?”

“We aren’t hiring but one of the workers is going to quit sometime this month maybe even less. I don’t know, he’s been saying that one day he’s just gonna stop coming. If he does quit then he’s the second one in the last month. The boss is kinda worried because there’s less people genuinely willing to work at a music store.” James stopped talking to let everything sink in. “But you know what. Maybe I can get you an application. Though you won’t get paid until the guy leaves.”

“I’m fine with that, as long as I actually have a job”. A lady brought a pizza to them which was half pepperoni and jalapeno. They dug in as soon as she left.

“So, what made you want to get a job?”

Wanda mulled it over before answering,” Peter has an internship so I thought I should get a job or something close to it”. James nodded, “Lets play a game. I ask you a question and you get to ask me one.” Wanda smiled in conformation.

“For how long have you known Peter?”

“Like 7 years. I thought Peter would’ve told everyone by now since I know he talks a lot.”

James shook his head,” Nah he only told us basic things like your name, age, and appearance. He mostly talked about stuff you both did. At times he would even ramble. We didn’t pay much attention to most of the things he said. In one ear out the other. So, anything you would like to ask?”

“How did you meet Peter?”, Wanda questioned as she bit off the pizza.

“I met him through Tony 2 years back in a fair when we were still in high school. Tony kinda took him under his wing and sorta became part of the group. He’s a nice boy. Any siblings?”

“I have a twin”

At this James crooked an eyebrow,” Really? Does she look exactly like you or not?”

Wanda smiled, “First my twin is a he, and no we don’t look exactly alike”

“Who’s older?” Wanda gave a small smirk. “I thought we were taking turns but he’s older by 12 minutes. Do you still go to school?”

“I’m not really into studying so I don’t see the point of continuing school. Parent’s weren’t too happy about it. They said the only way I’m staying under their roof is by continuing my education. I left a few days later. You’re going to continue your education, right?”

“Yeah but I don’t know what I want to pursue yet. Where do you live now? If you don’t mind me asking”, Wanda asked sheepishly.

“I live in a warehouse loft. I was going to rent an apartment but Tony said I could use the warehouse loft and pay him as if I was paying a normal apartment. Even though he said that, he makes me pay less. Sometimes I don’t get that dude” James leaned back on the seat as he drank his soda, “How about you? Have your parents hounded you about college?”

Wanda paused. How would her parents react? Would they want them to continue an education? Would they still support them if she or Pietro didn’t want one? “I wouldn’t know. They haven’t been around for a long time.”

James gave Wanda a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry to hear that”. Wanda waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. What do you like to do in your free time?” Noticing the change in conversation, James decides to go along with it.

“Not much. I usually like to play the drums. Another reason why Tony lets me live there for cheap. Since I doubt people would like it if I blasted my drums. Other times I play video games but not as much anymore. What do you like to do?”

“Anything if I’m being honest. The most recent things are drawing, playing the guitar and gaming.”

James chuckled, “We should play together one day”. Wanda grinned back at him, “Yeah we should”. For the rest of James’s break, they spent talking and eating. They strolled back to the store and walked in. James made Wanda fill out an application that he can turn in. “Thanks for this James I really appreciate it”.

“Bucky”

Huh. Wanda was confused. Jame- Bucky noticed and explained. “Only people I consider friends call me Bucky. And we are going to see each other more often so why not”.

Wanda smiled, “Well thanks for this Bucky. Have a good day.”

After arriving home, she went to the sofa and pulled out her phone.

 ** _Wanda_** changed chat to **Music duo**

 ** _Wanda_** changed _**James**_ name to _**Bucky**_

**_Bucky:_ **

Nice

At the same time May had entered the apartment. “Hey Wanda. I’m making lunch and diner for later. You hungry?”. Wanda followed May into the kitchen and sat on a stool, “No thank you I just ate.”

“So, what did you do all morning?”

“I went to go visit Pietro”. May hummed, “How is he?” When Wanda didn’t answer May looked over her shoulder. “Wanda?”

Wanda was hesitant, “He was kind of in a mood today so I didn’t stay long. That and he told me to leave.”

“Maybe he was just tired. You told me they were going to be doing tests on him yesterday right?”

Wanda nodded,” Yeah that’s what I was thinking. I also went to the store where I bought the guitar and asked if they were hiring.”

“And what did they say?”

“It’s kind of complicated”

Wanda explained to Aunt May the situation at the store and how Bucky a friend of Peter works there. Secretly May was happy that Wanda started to talk to more people. When she first met the twins, they were attached to the hip. Out of the two Pietro was the outspoken one. Wanda was usually quiet and other than her or Peter she didn’t say much.

As Wanda was in the middle of telling May of her day at the mall yesterday the phone rang. May checked the name on her phone and saw that it was from work. May gave Wanda a sorry look which Wanda just waved it off saying that she’ll tell her more later.

Wanda went to her room and closed the door. She sat in her desk and took out the watercolors. While painting over the sketch of Lilith she got a notification.

 ** _MJthequeen_** created a chat

 ** _MJthequeen_** named chat: **No testosterone allowed**

 ** _MJthequeen_** added **_Youngcat_**

 ** _MJthequeen_** added **_Witchmate_**

**_MJthequeen:_ **

I thought us girls should have our own chat without the boys in it

**_Youngcat:_ **

Good idea

_**Witchmate:** _

Wow I’ve never had this

**_Youngcat:_ **

?

**_Witchmate:_ **

What’s the term?

Girlfriends to chat with

Is that right?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

You got it

**_Youngcat:_ **

We should have a girl’s night

**_Witchmate:_ **

Sounds fun

What are y’all doing?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Studying

**_Youngcat:_ **

Is there anything you do other than studying?

-.-.-.-.-.-

At the same time Wanda got another message

** Twoweirdos **

**_Master:_ **

Wanna play Dead by Daylight?

**_Padawan:_ **

What’s that?

**_Master:_ **

It’s like a horror game. A 5-person game

**_Padawan:_ **

Peter’s not here 

**_Master:_ **

I have a few people we can play with.

They’re friends with Peter

**_Padawan:_ **

Ok but how do I get in the game?

**_Master:_ **

Go to Peter’s room, put in the DbD CD in, and log in to your account

I’ll invite you to the party. Then turn on the wireless headphones he has so we can communicate. Got it?

**_Padawan:_ **

I got it!

** No testosterone allowed **

**_Youngcat:_ **

We all can’t be like me lol

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Thank god

**_Witchmate:_ **

I’m lost and I’ve been gone for a bit

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Just scroll up

Imagine if the messages deleted as soon as you left the chat

**_Youngcat:_ **

Isn’t there an app like that?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Yup

**_Youngcat:_ **

Did we catch you at a bad time Wanda?

**_Witchmate:_ **

No, I was painting before this

**_Youngcat:_ **

Oh yeah yesterday you bought art supplies, right?

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Yeah when you got lost

**_Youngcat:_ **

Saying that I got lost is an exaggeration

**_Witchmate:_ **

Well you weren’t with us when we went to the art store

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Still don’t understand how you got lost and ended up on the other side of the mall

**_Youngcat:_ **

Details we don’t need to know

What are you painting Wanda?

All I remember you and Ned saying it was from a game y’all played

**_Witchmate:_ **

Its Lilith from Borderlands

(Image)

(A/N: I would post the painting I did of Lilith but I feel like someone would find out who I really am so…I’ll leave it to your imagination)

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Woah that’s really nice

**_Witchmate:_ **

Thanks

It’s alright

**_Youngcat:_ **

Take the compliment cuz MJ doesn’t do that a lot

It looks realistic!

**_Witchmate:_ **

It’s only halfway done but I’ll finish it tomorrow

**_MJthequeen:_ **

First of all, suck a dick Shuri

Second why don’t you finish it now?

**_Witchmate:_ **

I’m about to play Dead by Daylight with Ned

**_Youngcat:_ **

Ned’s there?

**_Witchmate:_ **

No, we’re playing online

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Well we can talk some other time

**_Youngcat:_ **

*text

**_MJthequeen:_ **

I swear

You know what I meant

**_Witchmate:_ **

Thanks again

**_Youngcat:_ **

For what?

**_Witchmate:_ **

For including me in the chat

**_MJthequeen:_ **

If you ever need girl talk you got us

**_Youngcat:_ **

Yeah what she said

**_MJthequeen:_ **

Now was your chance to say something supportive

**_Youngcat:_ **

I was writing the same thing and then you sent it first

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda giggled as she watched MJ and Shuri text each other. It was nice to have friends that were girls. Not that Pietro or Peter were bad as friends. Or Aunt May but she hasn’t had girl friends that were close to her age. When she was at the orphanage the other girls would make fun of her accent and always left her out of stuff.

She sighed and tried to bury the memories. At the moment Wanda was in Peter’s room with the console on. She had done everything Ned had told her to do. The headphones were on her head and all she was waiting for was Ned’s invitation. Exactly at that second an invitation box appeared. Picking up the controller she accepted.

The screen immediately went into the game.

**_“Hello”_ **

The voice made her jump a little.

**_“Wanda, you there?”_ **

“Um yeah sorry”

**_“Ok so Ima tell you how to set up your character and then I’ll invite the other guys ok?”_ **

“Ok”

After Ned explained everything to her he invited other people into the game.

**Simonsays: _“Guys introduce yourself, cuz we have a new person with us”_**

**Themainbird: _”_ _I thought we were playing with Peter?”_**

**Bird#2: _”_ _If you remembered then you would know that Peter is at his internship at this time”_**

**Crazyking _:” Y’all Shut the fuck up. Ned who are we playing with?”_**

**Simonsays: _“Introduce yourself Wands”_**

**Crazyking: _“What kind of name is Wands?”_**

“Hi I’m Wanda. Wanda Maximoff”

**Bird#2: _”Wait THE Wanda Maximoff”_**

**Crazyking: _”Wtf I honestly thought you didn’t exist”_**

**Themainbird: _“So you are a girl”_**

**Simonsays: _”Guys not all at once”_**

**Bird#2: _“So who’s first”_**

**Themainbird: _“ME”_**

**Crazyking: _“God not so loud, I don’t know how Nat deals with you”_**

**Themainbird: _“Ima act as I didn’t hear that”_**

**Crazyking: _“I mean you are deaf”_**

**Themainbird: _“Not fully! But anyways. Hey Wanda, I’m Clint”_**

**Themainbird: _“The grouchy one is Loki”_**

**Crazyking: _“Who gave you the right to introduce me. I can do it myself”_**

**Themainbird: _“Too bad, its done. Sam?”_**

**Bird#2 _: “Hi Wanda, I’m Sam”_**

**Simonsays: _“Or the one that’s most sensible out of all of us”_**

**Crazyking: _“I’m sensible”_**

**Themainbird: _“And I can fully hear”_**

**Bird#2: _“So Wanda, how are you?”_**

“I’m good thanks”

**Crazyking: _“You know I honestly thought you weren’t real”_**

**Bird#2: _“I was starting to think that Peter was going crazy or something”_**

**Simonsays: _“Didn’t he show you a photo?”_**

**Themainbird: _“He showed loki, bucky and me one but it looked old so I wasn’t sure”_**

“Bucky?”

**Bird#2: _“You know Bucky?”_**

“Yeah I met him recently. I like him”

**Crazyking: _“Sorry to disappoint but he has a boyfriend”_**

**Themainbird _: “The man is taken though there is a lot of fish in the sea”_**

“I know he has a boyfriend, I meant that he’s a cool dude”

**Simonsays: _“OK talk as you play, kinda getting angsty over here”_**

**Bird#2: _“Who’s gonna be the killer?”_**

**Crazyking: _“I’ll do it”_**

**Themainbird: _“Fuck man give the girl a chance”_ **

**Crazyking: _“We’ll see”_**

After a while Wanda understood the mechanics and dare to say she was actually good at it?

**Themainbird: _“How long have you known Peter?”_**

“You’re like the second person to ask me that. Didn’t Peter tell you?”

**Crazyking: _“As much as I care about the little guy, he talks too much”_**

“Let me guess in one ear out the other”

**Bird#2: _“Bucky?”_**

“Yup. Did y’all meet Peter at a fair?”

**Themainbird: _“Yeah except Loki here”_**

**Crazyking: _“Look man I was busy that day”_**

**Themainbird: _“Busy my ass. From what Thor told me you were passed out for doing witchcraft the night before”_**

**Bird#2: _“Witchcraft?! Are we not gonna question that?”_**

**Simonsays: _“Holy shit dude witchcra- wait don’t mori me!”_**

**Crazyking: _“Time for you to die Ned! Also, Thor is just exaggerating, It was some remedy teas”_**

**Bird#2 _: “But how did he think it was witchcraft?”_**

**Crazyking: _“Here’s the thing there was no clean pots-“_**

**Simonsays: _“So you decide to use a cauldron rather than wash dishes? Right on man”_**

**Crazyking: _“When you put it like that then it sounds sketchy”_**

“Are remedy teas the only thing you do?”

**Crazyking: _“I also do charms and potions”_**

**Bird#2: _"Hell nah man get that shit away from me”_**

**Themainbird: _“If we die one day the it’ll all be Loki’s fault”_**

“I like charms and remedy teas”

**Bird#2: _“Oh god not another one”_**

**Simonsays: _“Now we got Wanda, Loki and Stephen”_**

“Its not bad when you think about. Witchcraft can be either a good or bad thing. If you’re not doing harm to anyone then why is it a bad thing. I used to do charm to protect and give good luck to people. And my mom used to do remedy teas and stuff when we were feeling sick”

**Simonsays: _“Wow this is the most I’ve ever heard Wanda talk”_**

**Themainbird: _“Well I guess its not bad but the way Loki talks about it makes it seem completely bad”_**

**Bird#2: _“Loki is just weird”_**

**Crazyking: _“Hey!”_**

“I’m sure he has his good points”

**Simonsays: _“Wanda now you’re just being too nice”_**

**Themainbird: _“Even as his friend I can’t find any good points”_**

**Crazyking _: “Clint and Ned are first on the list when I start using voodoo”_**

**Simonsays: _“What did I do?!”_**

**Bird#2: _“Hah”_**

**Crazyking: _“And Sam. Sorry I forgot about you”_**

**Themainbird: _“Should’ve stayed quiet”_**

**Crazyking: _“Then everyone else I know. Except Peter and Wanda”_**

**Simonsays: _“Good job Wanda seems like Loki likes ya”_**

**Bird#2: _“It took me weeks for Loki to somewhat like me”_**

**Themainbird: _“Same”_**

**Crazyking: _“I can barely tolerate y’all. Even my own family gets on my nerves”_**

“I feel honored, I hope we can become good friends”

**Themainbird: _“That’s almost the exact same thing Peter said to Loki”_**

**Crazyking: _“You never did say how long were you friends with Peter”_**

“Well I’ve known him since I was 10 so 7 years?”

**Themainbird: _“I’m guessing you’re 17?”_**

“Yes, but I’m turning 18 in like 2 months”

**Bird#2: _“Where are you from again?”_**

**Simonsays: _“Why does this feel like an interrogation?”_**

“It’s alright. Nice to know there are people interested. I’m from Sokovia”

**Themainbird: _“Hey, my best friend is from Russia!”_**

“Really how did she move?”

**Themainbird: _“Her uncle brought her here then she ran away”_**

**Bird#2: _“How can you say it so freely like that?”_**

**Themainbird: _“We all have our own story”_**

**Crazyking: _“That we do”_**

**Themainbird: _“So what’s yours?”_**

“I moved here when I was little too because of a war”

**Crazyking: _“Must have sucked”_**

“Yeah it’s something I don’t like talking about…Can I be the killer?”

**Simonsays: _“Sure. Ok here’s what to do…”_**

Time passed and Wanda was having a blast. The others not so much. In all the 3 rounds they have played against Wanda, they’ve lost. Sam went as far as accusing her of cheating. Clint and Ned were sad that they got beat by a newbie. While Loki just said Witchcraft. So, they demanded a rematch more than once. Sometimes she would go easy on them and let them go. Which also resulted in the guy’s whining since she was going easy on them.

**Themainbird: _“Well it’s time for me to go”_**

**Crazyking: _“You haven’t done the homework that the professor assigned right?”_**

**Themainbird: _“How the fuck do you know?”_**

**Simonsays: _“You’re barely in your first year of college and already procrastinating?”_**

**Bird#2: _“Honestly my life”_**

**Themainbird: _“Still doesn’t explain how Loki knows. We don’t have the same professor”_**

**Crazyking: _“I have my ways”_**

**Themainbird: _“Scary. But it was nice playing with you Wanda. Let’s meet up this week!”_**

“You sound like Peter”

**Themainbird: _“You can meet the rest of the gang”_**

“Gang?”

**Bird#2: _“He’s talking about the main group”_**

**Crazyking: _“And how is she supposed to know?”_**

“Mmm I’ll tell Peter”

**Themainbird: _“See ya”_**

**Bird#2: _“Goodbye”_**

**Bird#2** has gone offline

**Crazyking: _“Bye”_**

“Bye thank you for playing with me”

 **Crazyking** has gone offline

**Themainbird: _“Anytime”_**

**Themainbird** has gone offline

_**“That was fun”** _

“Shit Ned! You scared me”

_**“My bad. For a newbie you definitely gave us a hard time”** _

“I don’t know whether to apologize or not”

_**“No, it’s a good thing. Anyways I gotta go too. See you on Monday”** _

“Bye Ned”

_**“Peace out”** _

**Simonsays** has gone offline

Wanda sighed as she took off the headphones. After turning off the console she went to her room. The sky had turned orange without her realizing. School. Just thinking about it made her nervous. Without Pietro around its going to feel like hell. At least she’ll have the others. MJ, Ned, Shuri and Pete- Oh man.

She had forgotten to text Peter. Pulling out her phone she opened up the chat between her and Peter.

** Platonic Soulmates **

**_WItchmate:_ **

Hey

**_Spidermate:_ **

*Sorry the number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment

**_Witchmate:_ **

Peter

**_Spidermate:_ **

Look at that you finally texted

**_Witchmate:_ **

I forgot lol

You still at the place?

**_Spidermate:_ **

Place?

You mean Stark Industries?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Yeah that place

I don’t know why but hearing that name gives me goosebumps

**_Spidermate:_ **

Stark?

**_Witchmate:_ **

It’s like dejavu

I can’t wrap my head around it

But are you still there?

**_Spidermate:_ **

Yeah, I’m staying later than usual so I’m getting a ride from tony

I need to save up for a car

**_WItchmate:_ **

Still don’t know who he is

**_Spidermate:_ **

And that’s why you should meet him

**_Witchmate:_ **

Ugh I’ve already heard that

**_Spidermate:_ **

From who?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Clint

**_Spidermate:_ **

You’ve met Clint and didn’t tell me about it!?!

**_Witchmate:_ **

Also, Loki and a guy named Sam

Though I wouldn’t say I met them face to face

We played online

**_Spidermate:_ **

Qapmvvdhwy

**_Witchmate:_ **

I got a job as well

**_Spidermate:_ **

Ok start from the beginning

**_Witchmate:_ **

I woke up, took a shower and my pills

Then I got dressed

**_Spidermate:_ **

Wanda Maximoff

**_Witchmate:_ **

Peter Parker

**_Spidermate:_ **

You know what I mean!

**_Witchmate:_ **

After the park I went to the instrument store. I asked Bucky if they were hiring and he said it was complicated

**_Spidermate:_ **

Bucky?

He only lets people who are friends with him call him that

How is it complicated?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Well it’s not that complicated

One the worker there is going to quit so they haven’t actually announced that they were hiring but Bucky said he could turn in my form directly to the manager

If it gets accepted then Bucky will be the one hosting the interview

**_Spidermate:_ **

Doesn’t sound bad

**_Witchmate:_ **

The thing is that I won’t get paid till the guy leaves the job since I am taking his spot

**_Spidermate:_ **

Ah

When will he quit?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Supposedly by the end of this month

If not, Bucky said he would make him since he doesn’t like him much

**_Spidermate:_ **

Lol

Typical Bucky

I’m sure things will turn out alright

Next

**_Witchmate:_ **

After, I came home and painted for a while

Then Ned wanted to play Dead by Daylight

**_Spidermate:_ **

Y’all played Dead by Daylight without me?

I feel offended

Betrayed

Like a knife to the heart

**_Witchmate:_ **

Stop whining you big baby

Ned said that we were going to play with other people but wouldn’t tell me who until we started

**_Spidermate:_ **

So, the 5 of you played together

Let me guess

Loki was the killer?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Yes

**_Spidermate:_ **

Did you like the game?

**_Witchmate:_ **

It was different but overall a great game

**_Spidermate:_ **

What did you think of the guys?

**_Witchmate:_ **

They were funny

My favorite is between Loki and Clint

**_Spidermate:_ **

Damn poor Sam

**_Witchmate:_ **

I didn’t mean it like that

He’s cool too

**_Spidermate:_ **

Just pulling your leg here

You should meet them to get more of a feel

**_Witchmate:_ **

That’s what Clint said

**_Spidermate:_ **

Even he agrees

So?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Alright

**_Spidermate:_ **

Wait you serious?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Might as well get it over with

**_Spidermate:_ **

Monday then after school we’ll walk to the college

**_Witchmate:_ **

Walk?

**_Spidermate:_ **

The college is like minutes away

It’s close

**_Witchmate:_ **

Would we even be allowed in?

**_Spidermate:_ **

Yeah especially since they are preparing for the Halloween event

**_Witchmate:_ **

?

**_Spidermate:_ **

Halloween is next week on Saturday

They do a lot of events

You know stuff for like Christmas or valentines

Stuff open to the public

**_Witchmate:_ **

That’s nice of them

**_Spidermate:_ **

But most of the group just use it as an excuse to do whatever

**_Witchmate:_ **

I don’t get it

**_Spidermate:_ **

You’ll see

Anyway, I’m on the way home

See ya

**_Witchmate:_ **

Careful

**_Spidermate:_ **

Always

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sometime later Peter arrived home. Aunt May was in the kitchen as Peter entered the apartment, “Peter can you get Wanda?” Peter nodded at Aunt May and walked down the hallway. He set his stuff next to the bed then went to knock on Wanda’s door. Not waiting for a response, he opened the door. On the bed sat Wanda sketching in her notebook. “What’s the point of knocking if you don’t even wait for a response?”

Peter shrugged as he walked next to her, “What ya drawing?” On the paper was a sketch of a landscape, in fact it looked familiar. “Is that the park by the hospital?”

Wanda stared at it before closing the sketchbook, “Yeah, what did you need?”

“Aunt May said it’s time to eat, come on”

Peter playfully pulled on Wanda’s hands. Wanda resisted though, “I’m not hungry”. Peter didn’t relent and got serious, “Wanda you know that you need to take your pills twice a day with food”. Taking a good look at Wanda he noticed that she seemed a bit tired. “Today took out a lot huh?”

Wanda pulled her hands out of Peter’s grasp, “It’s not that. It’s just…” Wanda sighed, “I’ve been thinking about this morning”. Peter sat on the bed across from Wanda, “What happened?”

“Pietro”

“What happened with Pietro?”

Peter had a feeling in the morning that something had happened but hoped it wasn’t serious. He had decided not to push Wanda for info then. “When I went to go visit him in the morning he wasn’t in a good mood. The nurse attending to him had warned me but I had hoped it would go down. Half of the time I was there was just me reading a book. I tried making conversation but most of the time he would brush me aside. So, then I just talked. I guess he got annoyed or something because he told me to leave”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Pietro loved his sister and would never hurt her any way on purpose. Also, Wanda wouldn’t be hung up over something little especially since she knew that he been getting tested on the day before. “Is that everything he said?”

Wanda shook her head, “No. He went on a rant about how he was stuck inside the hospital while I was out enjoying myself. I told him I could get him a phone but he doesn’t want one. He wants to get out of the hospital and started blaming me.”

At this point Wanda felt her heart rate increase. She wanted to cry. Peter noticed and went to hug her. “Hey it’s okay, you know he didn’t mean any of that. He’s probably stressed from being cooped up. After all Pietro can’t stay in one place for too long”

Wanda gripped harder, “He wouldn’t be there in the first place…if it wasn’t for me.”

“How is it your fault?” Wanda hid her face in Peter’s shoulder. “Wanda I won’t understand if you don’t explain, even a little would be helpful”.

“I’m the one who convinced Pietro. I was foolish to believe them. To become friends with him. Because of me those people hurt us.”

Peter’s heart tugged badly. The last time he felt this was when his uncle Ben died when he was younger. But this hurt just as bad. This is the first time that Wanda even mentions the incident. He only knows little details and those only came from the orphanage. The police wouldn’t say much so he expected Wanda to say even less.

Whoever those people were, they hurt Wanda and Pietro. Peter doesn’t want to push but this may be the only chance in a while to learn more. “What happened Wanda?”

Before Wanda could even utter a word, Aunt May called out to them. “Foods on the table”.

Peter sighed and got off the bed and held one of Wanda’s hand, “I’m sure he was just stressed out, come on let’s eat”. Peter’s right. Wanda wiped her eye as she got up. No tears had come out.

She followed Peter to the dining table. Through out the dinner and the whole night she tried to keep calm. But in the back of her head all she thought about was what Pietro said. Hopefully things will get better.

They will.

Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Monday couldn’t come sooner. The day earlier was spent with Wanda getting ready both literally and emotionally. Instead of relaxing on a normal Sunday Wanda was dry heaving into the toilet. Why couldn’t she be normal? Thankfully she had people there for her and was able to sleep most of the day.

The ride to school was loud. After all, 5 people in one car was a disaster waiting to happen. The others kept reassuring her saying it's her first day in a new a school and that it’s normal. After a while they had arrived. It was the first time Wanda’s ever stood there. Aunt May had done the necessary paper for her which Wanda had been thankful for, seeing the school made her feel small. Wanda had English with Peter and MJ so that was a relief. But she had to get the school id before first period and Wanda didn’t know where the attendance office was at.

“Peter?”

Peter was grabbing his backpack from the trunk of the car when he heard Wanda call him. “What is it?”

“Do you know where the attendance office is? Aunt May said I would need to get my id there”

Peter nodded, “Yeah we’ll go with you then to class”. Wanda was confused but then remembered that MJ had English with them. Peter noticed and decided to tease her, “Ah you forgot, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Peter pointed a finger at Wanda,” It’s barely the first day Wanda” Wanda playfully slapped Peter’s hand away while rolling her eyes,” Where’s MJ?”

“Right here. Had to make sure everything was in my backpack”. MJ appeared from the other side of the car. “Let’s go”

“We need to go to the attendance office to get Wanda her id”

“Great. Less time I have to spend in class”

Wanda wasn’t sure whether to be offended by the tone of her voice or if MJ was being sarcastic; good thing she had come to known MJ a bit so she chose the latter. After bidding goodbye to Ned and Shuri the trio headed towards the entrance. There were students milling about in the, what Wanda presumed was, cafeteria. Some having breakfast while others were doing whatever. In a few seconds they were outside the office. MJ waited outside as Peter and Wanda entered.

“Excuse me”

The old lady at the desk had a stoic face but as she saw the two, she gave them a small smile, “How may I help you?”

“It’s my friend’s first day here and she needs an id Miss”

At this the lady turned to Wanda, “What’s your full name sweetheart”

“Um Wanda. Wanda Maximoff”

The lady typed into the computer next to her as she talked, “Lets see. Maximoff…not so hard to find, since it’s the only one. Please take a seat over here Ms. Maximoff”. Wanda went to sit at a chair against a white wall that was in front of a camera.

“Ok…now smile”

When Wanda smiled the flash blinded her for a few seconds. In those seconds images of man in a scientist coat appeared. Wanda was his favorite. He loved to take pictures and would show Wanda. She remembers the flash of the camera. When he would take pictures. When he gave her a camera. When his wife-

“Sorry about that. Here you go”

The kind woman handed Wanda her id with a lanyard. On it were numbers, her grade label and name. Wanda gave the woman a small toothy smile, “Thank you very much miss”. At the same the bell ringed.

“No problem. Now off you go. Wouldn’t want you to be late on your first day”

Waving farewell to the lady both Wanda and Peter left the office. MJ stood up as she saw the two approach. They made small talk on the way to the classroom. Well it was mostly MJ and Peter talking. Wanda kept taking everything in as they walked trying to remember where everything was. So far it was alright.

The trio entered an empty classroom save for the teacher at the desk. They walked up to him with Wanda being the first to speak. “Excuse me” The man looked up from his paperwork at being interrupted. Confusion written on his face. “I haven’t seen you around here, are you perhaps the new student?”

“Yes”. The teacher reached into his desk and took out a folder. “These are the main projects we’ve done. There’s a lot of homework but I’m sure it’s going to be like that for your other classes so I’m letting you do them little by little. As long as you turn them in before the end of the year ok?”

Wanda nodded. The teacher gave a polite smile, “And anyway I’m sure these two will help you right guys?”

MJ and Peter agreed as they were ushered away. The desks were in rows so they sat in the far left of the classroom with Wanda in the corner, Peter in front of her and MJ beside her. More people started coming in, a few of them taking a glance at Wanda. The bell rang later on. As the class started Wanda realized what MJ had meant earlier. The teacher was boring, nice but boring. She honestly hoped her other classes weren’t like that.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The day was half way done and Wanda was ready for the day to end. She hasn’t been to school in years and being thrown back in is causing her a headache. During lunch Peter had asked Wanda if she was okay but Wanda just told him it was her first day and she’ll get used to it. After she had a dual credit language class. Apparently, you need language credit to graduate.

Wanda felt the class go by quick which she was thankful for.

The next class was P.E. Needing a language credit to graduate she understands. But P.E.? That doesn’t really make sense to Wanda. Peter had told her where the gym was and had said to enter it rather than going to the lockers since she didn’t have a gym uniform. When Wanda entered there wasn’t anyone there aside from what she assumed are the coaches. Schedule in hand she approached the coaches.

“Um I’m sorry to interrupt but I’m new here and it says I have P.E” One of the coaches asked for the paper in her hand and looked it over. Said coach handed it to one next to her, “she’s all yours”. At that moment both the girl and guys started coming out of the locker room.

The current coach holding her paper lightly smiled. “Wanda, right? Do you have money for the uniform?”. Wanda shook her head. The coach handed Wanda back her schedule, “That’s fine bring it by the end of the week or earlier, both are okay. Also make sure to get a lock, that way you can keep your items in there”.

He checked her name on a clipboard and smiled, “Good to have you Wanda, take a seat”

Wanda headed over to the bleachers and went to the top. She couldn’t find Peter or Ned so she guessed that they were still in the locker room. Too focused on searching for the two guys she didn’t notice the figure approaching her.

“Haven’t seen you around here. You new?”

A guy with brownish hair stood next to her with his arms crossed. This was the first person to actually talk to her rather than just stare. Nobody ever wants to talk to the new kid. She felt happy but also nervous. “Yes, and you are?”

“You got an accent, got a name beautiful?”

Wanda’s mood instantly switched. The guy in front of her gave her these bad vibes. Though she couldn’t shoo away the only person who’s talked to her. “I’m Wanda”

The guy gave her a smirk, “I’m Flash. We should hang out sometime after school”

Flash. That name sounded familiar. Flash. Flash. Wait a minute. Wanda immediately remembered Peter mentioning a Flash. She subtly ran her eyes over the bully. Peter had told her that Flash would call him names like Penis Parker. Things got too much when he was about to fight him. And before things could get worse, he had told his friends.

Wanda always tried to find the good in people but the person next to her made it his job to demean Peter. Maybe he has problems with himself and takes it out on people. She’s also heard that Flash wasn’t well liked. Peter mentioned things have gotten better so her best choice was be polite.

“Sorry, I’m going to be busy the whole week”

Flash smirk faltered but it was gone fast. “I could show you around the school then”

Wanda smiled tightly, “I already have friends for that thanks”. Flash not knowing when to quit insisted,” I could do a better job than them. Who are they?”

Here it goes. “Do you know Peter?”

Flash’s smug face disappeared, “You mean Penis Parker?”

“Peter Parker. And what kind of name is Flash? Is that even your real name?”. It had come out more forcefully than what Wanda had expected; nevertheless, hoped Flash knew she wasn’t messing around.

Before Flash could even respond Wanda heard her name being called. “Hey Wanda!”. Both turned to look down the bottom of the bleachers. Ned had been the one to call her with Peter trailing behind with eyes going between the two.

Flash left but not without telling Wanda,” If you ever want to hang out with cool people and not these losers, text me”, and handed her a piece of paper.

“What’s that”, Peter asked as he sat next to Wanda while Ned sat in the row in front of them.

Wanda opened the piece of paper and saw that it was Flash’s number. She stuffed it in her jean pockets not really caring. “He gave me his number”

“What are you going to do with it?”

Wanda huffed, “Throw it away. What took y’all so long anyway?”

At this Peter pouted, “It was all Ned’s fault”

“How is it my fault?”

“You were the one who forgot their own code to their own locker. We have this class 4 times a week. How do you forget?”

Ned shrugged, “I had a lot on my mind. Give a guy a break. Oh, look coach is starting class”

Luckily for Wanda they didn’t do anything that day. Their coach decided that they could play sports inside, of course most of the class spent it milling around, including them. At one point they started to play catch with a doge ball Peter had managed to grab. An hour later and class ended. Peter told Wanda to wait for him so he could walk her to her final class of the day since he doesn’t have class.

Bidding Ned goodbye the duo walked to Wanda’s final class. Her last class was close so they took their time getting there. “You have photography, right?”

“Yeah, I want to feel excited but at the same time I don’t”

“Why’s that”

“Brings back memories”

Peter hummed showing he was listening, “Of what exactly?”

“It’s a long story”

“That’s fine we have all the time in the world”. At this Wanda chuckled, “You’re right, not now though. Once we get home, then…then I’ll tell you”

Peter could tell it was hard for her. As much as he wanted to know, Wanda’s feelings came first, “You don’t have to explain anything you’re not comfortable with”

Wanda shook her head,” I need to get it off my chest. It’ll make me feel better”. Peter didn’t say anything to that. If Wanda thinks it’ll make her feel better then who was he to stop her. “Ok then. Are you going to get a camera?”

“Maybe but I don’t know where to get one”

“Hmm…Is there a specific camera you want?” Wanda thought about it before answering. “It’s been a while since I touched a camera so I don’t know what’s good or not”

“I know a little bit about them but that’s thanks to MJ”

“Really? I should text her about it”. Peter chuckled when Wanda said this, “Or you can ask her face to face”

Wanda lifted an eyebrow not entirely getting what Peter meant. Peter ignored her questioning gaze and kept walking. Seconds later they were in front of the photography class. “I’ll come back once class is over so wait for me here”

“Where else am I going to go?” Walking away Peter reminded Wanda about what he had told her, “Remember to ask MJ”

Wanda entered the class and found it half full with students still arriving. She went to straight to the teacher sitting at the counter. After introductions the lady told her to sit wherever she liked. Scanning over the tables Wanda realized what Peter meant. In the far middle table sat MJ alone, messing with a camera. Quickly walking towards the other girl, she rounded the table to stand beside MJ.

“Is this seat taken?”

Said girl was ready to ward off the figure standing beside her until she heard the voice. “Wanda? I didn’t know you had this class. Sit”

Wanda smiled as she sat in the chair, “I didn’t know you had this class either. I should’ve known when Peter said to ask you this is what he meant”

“Ask me what?”

“I don’t know what camera to get and Peter said you would know more about it”

MJ gave Wanda her camera as she talked, “It all depends on your preference. Not all of us in this class have the same camera. The teacher judges us more on creativity and how we view things.”

“Do you think you can give me basic names to go off on?”

“Sure”. MJ opened her notebook and tore out a piece of paper. After writing down a short list she gave it to Wanda. “Branch out from these, don’t just stick to what’s popular. Popular doesn’t always mean good”

Wanda neatly folded the paper and placed it in her sweater. Once everyone had settled down, the teacher began class. Throughout the whole class she talked about the history of photography. Wanda was secretly happy that she had someone to talk to in class rather than just be the new girl. Out of all the classes this was her favorite one. Whether it was because of the class itself or because it’s the last class of the day, she didn’t care.

Wanda and MJ talked about anything as they left the classroom. Leaning against the wall outside was Peter. The trio chatted for a bit before MJ left saying Shuri was going to leave if she didn’t arrive on time.

The walk to the college wasn’t much. As Peter had said it was only minutes away. Most of the walk was spent with them blasting music from each other’s phone so that made it feel shorter. The college started to come into view. If she thought the high school was big then the college was on a whole other level. Their field was bigger as well.

They entered through the gate with no problem. People were busy with their activities so no one payed them a second glance. “Did you ask MJ about the camera?”

“Yeah she gave me a list but said I could branch out if I wanted to”. Peter nodded while leading Wanda down a hallway. “Can I see it?”. Not giving it a second thought, she handed the paper to Peter. Quickly scanning the list Peter stored the names away in his head. He had an idea but needed camera names. Handing the paper back, a voice called out. “Peter?”

The voice belonged to guy. He was currently carrying a backpack and 3 bags, which seemed heavy

“Mr. Star-Tony”

“That was a close one. What are you doing here? Not that we mind you being here but it’s unexpected”

One thing that bothered Wanda was the bags. The guy looked like he needed help. “Do you need help?”

Tony forgot that another person was there and had the audacity to look surprised. Without letting the man answer both Peter and Wanda took the heaviest bags leaving him with one. “Thanks. No offense but who are you?”

Stepping in Peter introduced the two. “Tony meet Wanda. Wanda meet tony, the guy who gave me an internship”

Wanda gave a small smile,” It’s nice to meet you”. Tony stood still. The duo got worried and glanced at each other. A second later Tony stumped out of his stupor, “Holy shit you exist”

Wanda blankly stared at Peter, “Where have I heard that before”. Peter chuckled, “I don’t know. Of course she exists Tony, did you think I lied?”

Tony put his hands up and shrugged, “It’s hard to believe when you can’t see it but me and Steve were the ones to believe in you the most”. Peter pouted, “Who didn’t?”. Wanda pinched Peter’s cheeks,” Maybe don’t show a photo of just me when I was a kid. They probably thought you got it from the internet”. Peter playfully slapped Wanda’s hand and waited for Tony’ response. Putting a hand on his chin Tony tried to remember. “There was Sam, Loki, Nat, Bruce, Bucky, Clint-“

“Tony what the fuck is taking you so long”

Tony sighed and grumbled, “Speak of the devil”. Another guy appeared, this time in the area they were headed. “Got lost man?”

“The only one to get lost is you bird boy!”

Ignoring Tony, Clint waved at the duo, “Hey Peter. Who’s this?”. Wanda recognized him as one of the voices from Saturday. “Hi Clint”

A big smile formed on Clint, “Hey Wanda! You look better than I thought”. Wanda gave out a small smirk, “Don’t want to disappoint” Clint noticed the bags in Wanda’s and Peter's hand and frowned at Tony

“Really Tony? You’re making them carry it?” Tony scoffed,” I didn’t ask them to ,they were the ones to help me unlike some other people”

Clint measly shrugged, “You were the one to lose. Wait are the two of you staying?”. Peter nodded, “Yeah we were actually on the way and met up with Tony”. Clint put a hand on each of their shoulders leading them towards the classroom with Tony in tow. “Then let’s go, don’t want to keep the gang waiting”.

“Guys look who’s here?”

Upon entering Wanda noticed there was 4 guys and 1 girl. Leading the duo over, Clint took the bags and settled them in the middle of the group that was currently seated on the floor. Clint grabbed Wanda and pointed at each person as he introduced them, “Everyone this is Wanda. That’s Steve Bucky’s boyfriend, Thor, Bruce, Sam-“

Wanda gave a small toothy smile and waved at Sam, “Nice to see you Sam” Sam saluted back at Wanda, “Nice to finally put a face on the name”

Continuing, Clint introduced the last person, “And this is Natasha”

To say the redhead wasn’t pretty would be lying. Wanda waved. Peter pulled Wanda by her hand so she could sit next to him. At the same time Wanda didn’t notice that the other girl in the room was subtly checking her out. The only one to notice was Clint and jabbed his elbow at Natasha as he sat down.

Wanda sat in the middle of Peter and Steve. The boys asked her questions in which Wanda tried to answer, most of the time with Peter coming to her rescue. After they just talked with each other about random things. During that time Wanda noticed that the other woman in the room hadn’t talked to her once. The first thing Wanda thought was that she didn’t like her. Deciding not to dwell on it Wanda tried making conversation to the guy next to her.

“How’s Bucky?”

Steve gently smiled at Wanda,” He’s fine. When I went to his house on Saturday you came up in the conversation a few times. I heard you were good at drawing”

“I wouldn’t say I'm good but I’m not the worst either. Do you want to see? I brought my sketchbook”

“Sure”. Wanda unzipped her backpack and took out a black leather sketchbook. It was still new; the only thing she’s drawn is Lilith from Borderlands. “I got it recently so I only have one thing in there”

Steve flipped it opened and stared in awe, “Is this watercolor?”. Wanda rubbed the back of her neck as she answered, “Yeah. I haven't painted in a long time so it might be messy”

“Messy? This looks far from messy. It's really good!”

Wanda cheeks turned a little pink at the compliment, “Thanks. Um I heard from Bucky that you’ve wanted to try watercolor painting?” Steve sighed and gave Wanda back her sketchbook, “I tried but it just doesn’t come out how I want it to”.

“What do you mean?”

Steve explained to Wanda his problems while she listened. If Wanda was being honest, she didn’t know what advice to give him. Art isn’t the same. People have different techniques and styles. It’s what makes them happy. But at the same time art comes from inspiration. “How about this. I’ll teach you the basics of water coloring and show you my style. Maybe it’ll inspire you in a way”.

Steve didn’t hesitate to agree,” That sounds great. We should meet up one these days”

“When and where?”

“To be honest most of my art supplies are at Bucky’s place. It’s where I feel most comfortable.”

Wanda started getting anxious, “Would he mind?”

Steve shook his head,” I’m sure he wouldn’t. If you were a stranger yeah but he’s said good thing about you so that’s good enough”

Wanda still wasn’t sure. In less than a week her social life had changed drastically. Was this a good thing? She was pulled out of her thoughts at Bruce and Thor getting up. Apparently, Thor had football practice and Bruce wanted to practice an experiment for a class.

Bruce lightly waved at Wanda, “It was nice meeting you”. Thor grabbed one of her hands and shook it between his, “It was a pleasure Miss Wanda. Sorry we have to go”.

“Uh no problem, I’m sure we’ll see each other again”

After the 2 left the rest of the group started a new conversation. All Wanda could understand was that they were talking about Halloween and a fair. What was Halloween again? She tapped Peter who sat next to her eating chips. He looked at Wanda, “What’s wrong?”

Wanda leaned lowered her volume so that the others wouldn’t hear, “Halloween. Is that where they give candy?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, it’s called trick or treating. They hold a Halloween themed fair here with lots of games and food. Kind of like when we would go to the music areas just a Halloween version”

“That sounds fun”

Peter gave Wanda a bright smile, "Why don't we go to the fair?”

“But I don't have a costume”

“We can go shopping tomorrow. There's a costume shop close by the apartment. Not a lot of people go there so I'm sure they still have some good ones"

Wanda nodded, "We'll have to stop by the hospital first. I haven't seen Pietro since Saturday"

While the 2 talked, Clint groaned as he heard his stomach growl, “Ugh, am I the only one who’s hungry?”. Natasha smirked at that, “When aren’t you hungry”.

Sam agreed with Clint, “I feel ya man. We should go eat”.

“Then where should we go?”, Steve asked.

Tony scratched his chin, “Hmm, you pick kid?”

Peter thought of different places. They should go somewhere Wanda hasn’t been to. “How about the Chinese place close by?”. Nobody objected and cleaned up before leaving. Natasha took out her keys as they walked to the parking lot. “There’s 7 of us. Who rides with who?”

Steve pulled out his car keys, “Do we do 5 to 2 or 4 to 3?”

Sam spoke up, “Or we can do Boys to Girls”. Clint took out a quarter,” Heads is Boys to Girls and tails is 4 to 3”. Tony saw a little flaw in this, “If it lands on tails won’t we have to flip it again to see who goes where?”. Clint ignored him while Natasha rolled her eyes, “Just hurry up Clint”.

Clint caught it and placed it on the back of his hand. It read heads. Steve unlocked his car, “Now that it’s settled let’s go”. Wanda turned to look at Peter. They made eye contact and knew what she was thinking. “You’ll be fine Wanda. Take it as a chance to bond”. Wanda was still shocked when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and realized it was Natasha.

Said girl softened her smirk, “Come on. I don’t bite”. Wanda followed Natasha while peering over her shoulder. Peter was staring back at her and gave her a thumbs up. Natasha’s car was more towards the back. After entering the car, she put on her seatbelt. “You can put your backpack in the back seat”, Natasha said as she drove out of the parking spot. Wanda followed what she said and sat with her hands on her lap.

They were behind the boys as they got out of the parking lot. To Wanda’s surprise they ended up going the opposite direction. Instead of taking a right they took a left. Wanda turned her head to see if she could see them. Noticing Wanda’s confusion Natasha filled her in,” At this time there’s traffic on the street Steve took, so we’re taking a short cut”.

“Does Steve know this?”

Natasha chuckled,” He probably forgot and is regretting it now. So Wanda, I heard stuff about you”. Wanda lightly blushed and tried to hide it, “Good things I hope”. The red head quickly glanced at her and smiled, “Peter talks highly about you. You’re from Sokovia right?”

“Yeah. Bucky told me you’re from Russia. Is that your natural hair color”?

Natasha nodded,” Red headed since I was born. Got a problem?”

Wanda frantically came up with an explanation, “No no no, it fits you, you’re very pretty”. Natasha held back her laugh, “I was playing around. You’re cute too. Is that YOUR natural color?”

“I’m a brunette but I wanted to dye it blackish.”

After that it got silent. Silence usually irks Wanda most of the time especially with someone she barley knows. This silence though felt comfortable. Maybe it was the aura of the woman next to her. Whatever it was felt relaxing and Wanda’s eyes started to droop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natasha turn on the radio and lower the volume. Before Wanda knew it, she fell asleep.

Throughout the short ride Natasha kept glancing at Wanda. The girl dozed off and she was thankful since she didn’t have to explain her constant staring. Though if Natasha was being honest, she doubts the other woman would notice if she was awake. In the class she would subtly stare at her for a short period of time making sure no one else saw. Especially Clint, he had noticed the first time so she didn’t allow herself to slip again. Wanda had caught her off-guard even if it didn’t show.

Natasha sighed. When they had walked to the parking lot, she noted Wanda was a good 3 and a half inches taller than her. It wasn’t much of a difference but she hated being short. People doubted her. Wanda had shyly smiled at her. Was her laugh cute as well? Natasha shook her head as she parked in front of the Chinese place.

Turning her car off she gently shook the girl next to her. Wanda had a pout on her face as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. Which Natasha found adorable. Wanda looked outside the car and saw that they were outside the place. “Sorry for dozing off like that”

“Don’t fret about it. C’mon let’s go before the boys get here”

Wanda grabbed her backpack and pulled out both her wallet and pills. She put them each in her jacket pocket and exited the car. Natasha locked the car and headed towards the entrance with Wanda beside her. Wanda opened the door and let Natasha enter in first. “Thanks”.

Wanda looked around the place and couldn’t find the guys. “I guess we actually beat them”.

Natasha smirked, “Don’t tell me you didn’t believe me”. She led them to a table in the corner; enough for 7 people.

“Um I’ll be right back; I need to use the restroom”. Natasha shrugged and went to sit.

Wanda walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. She took out her pill bottle and swallowed it dry. Not her favorite way of taking pills but she still can’t take them without people watching her. Assumptions about what’s wrong with her would be made and Wanda hates that. Or say that she’s a drug addict. Wanda couldn't disagree with that. She wouldn’t be taking anything if something wasn’t wrong with her.

She should be grateful. Compared to Pietro she got the good side of the coin. Unlike Pietro she doesn’t need machine treatment and actually gets to go outside. The voices in her head made her feel like shit. Grabbing the sink counter, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Seconds later she took out her phone

** Platonic Soulmates **

_**Witchmate:** _

Where are you?

_**Spidermate:** _

A few minutes away

U there already?

_**Witchmate:** _

Yeah

Took a shortcut

_**Spidermate:** _

Steve was complaining about not following Natasha

I guess I see what he meant

The other guys are getting restless

_**Witchmate:** _

Well hurry

_**Spidermate:** _

Girl I’m not the one driving

Mister America here is driving

Have you ordered?

_**Witchmate:** _

I’m in the bathroom

Idk if Natasha has ordered

_**Spidermate:** _

Let me guess

You didn’t have to actually use it?

_**Witchmate:** _

I mean

I washed my hands…and took my pill

_**Spidermate:** _

There it is

Still uncomfortable?

**_Witchmate:_ **

Yeah

Anyway, I gotta go

Bye

_**Spidermate:** _

Trying to avoid the question?

I see

Bye then

Wanda put up her phone and exited the bathroom. When she approached the table, she sat at the edge of the table across from Natasha who raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t like sitting in the middle, gets too stuffy sometimes”

Natasha didn’t answer but gave Wanda a menu. She saw the other woman grab a menu that was on the table and open it so she did the same. Honestly, she doesn’t remember the last time she’s had Chinese food. Well that’s a lie, it was probably over 5 years ago, but that’ didn’t mean she remembered the food.

“Is something wrong?”

Wanda peeked over the menu to find Natasha watching her. She had her chin leaning on her hand. “What?”

Natasha dropped her eyes to the menu and back to her, “You were scrunching up your face. Don’t like Chinese?’. Wanda shook her head, “It’s not that. I haven’t had Chinese food in over 5 years so I don’t know what to get”

Natasha got up to stand and leaned next to Wanda. “This here…”, Natasha pointed to items on the menu and gave recommendations. A waitress came up to them asking if they were ready to order. As they were ordering the guys entered the store. When they approached the table, Peter stared at the closeness between the two girls. Wanda and Peter made eye contact ,having a silent conversation. Natasha felt like she was intruding and went back to her seat. Peter sat next to Wanda while raising an eyebrow. “What?”

He waved her off, “Nothing”. Thru the night they ate and chatted away. Wanda would take food from Peter’s plate since they had gotten different things. As retaliation he would take even more from her plate. When the bill appeared, Wanda was getting her wallet out but got stopped by Tony saying,” I got more money than I know what to do with it”. Wanda felt bad about wasting his money but Peter reassured her that Tony was just being himself. After paying they headed back towards the parking lot. This time only Tony and Sam went in Steve’s car whereas Wanda, Peter and Clint rode in Natasha’s. Wanda was in the back with Peter while Clint rode in the passenger seat.

“Do you want a ride home?”, Clint asked as he turned his head towards them. Natasha scoffed, “You’re not the one that’s driving”.

Peter denied, “No it’s fine.”

Wanda agreed, “Yeah we wouldn’t want to be a bother”. At this Clint looked back at Natasha, “You really gonna let them go alone this late?”

Natasha sighed, “It’s not that late and I wasn’t actually going to take them back to school. Same place Peter?”

Peter nodded. They left the parking lot as Natasha and Clint bickered amongst themselves. Peter side eyed Wanda who was staring out the window.

Guilt started filling inside Wanda. She hasn’t gone to visit Pietro since Saturday. Usually she goes in the mornings but now there’s school. So, she’ll have to go in the afternoon. Now it all depends if he even wants to see her. Wanda sighed and placed her head on Peter’s shoulder. Time passed by without the 2 saying anything.

“Did you like the food?”, Peter asked while using his phone.

“Yeah, would’ve been better if you didn’t take a lot of my food”

Peter lightly slapped Wanda’s cheek, “Maybe you should’ve stopped taking from my plate”. Wanda pulled away from Peter who was hassling her, “I only took bits and pieces. You took like half of my plate!”

Peter shrugged,” Eh, oh I told Aunt May we’re on the way. She said she'll be in her office when we get home”.

“Where do you live Wanda?”

Surprisingly ,to Wanda, they were close to home. She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings before, now she wondered how fast they got there.

Peter answered for Wanda, “The same place as me”. Natasha raised an eyebrow while Clint scratched his head, “So y’all live in the same building?”.

Wanda shook her head, “No I live with him and Aunt May”. Clint and Natasha caught each other’s eyes and decided not to say anything about how that sounded.

“That’ll save me some gas then”.

Natasha parked in front of the apartment but didn’t turn off the car. Peter and Wanda bid their goodbyes and went into the apartment. The older duo waited until they were in the apartment before leaving. “She’s cute”

Natasha hummed in agreement. Clint changed the radio channel as he talked, “Weird for them to be living together”.

“It’s none of our business”

Clint sighed then smiled, “You’re right, think they’re together?”

Natasha shrugged, “Don’t jump to conclusions”.

“What do you expect me to think, since we met Peter, he’d always found a way to talk about Wanda. Also, the way they acted today speaks louder than words”.

Natasha didn’t respond back. She couldn’t exactly agree with Clint or deny it. But if it’s true then Peter is lucky. Why should she care though? No point in fretting over something that wasn’t important. She pushed the duo to the back of her head and focused back on the road.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter unlocked the door and closed it after Wanda. He went into his bedroom and threw his backpack on the bed. He was getting clothes out of his drawer to take a shower but heard the bathroom door close. Checking Wanda’s room, he found no one in there meaning she had beat him. Damn.

Peter passed the time doing homework. As he was doing a math problem his phone vibrated on the desk. Unlocking his phone, he saw that it the chat between the college group

**A good day to live**

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Are you home Peter?

_**Babyspider:** _

Yes

_**Badbitch:** _

I told you I dropped them off Tony

_**Iamtianium:** _

Hey gotta make sure

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

Glad you’re home safe

And Wanda?

_**Magichammer:** _

It was nice meeting Miss Wanda

_**MeanandGreen:** _

I heard y’all went to eat Chinese

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Who told you that?

_**Falconpunch:** _

Me

Kinda slipped

**_TypicalAmerican:_ **

That’s why you should’ve come

**_Magichammer:_ **

Next time

How was Wanda?

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Nice kid

_**Iamtitanium:** _

She’s literally younger than us by a year or 2

_**Babyspider:** _

1 year

_**Falconpunch:** _

Clint and Loki have already taken a liking

_**Magichammer:** _

Really?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

We’re talking about the same Loki right?

Thor’s brother?

_**MeanandGreen:** _

He’s not that bad

Natasha?

_**Badbitch:** _

He’s okay

Though I wouldn’t say he’s normal either

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Normal is overrated

Of course I would take a liking to her

She’s nice and funny

And we might get cursed

_**Babyspider:** _

Yes :3

Wanda iz the bezt

_**Magichammer:** _

You should add her to the chat

_**Babyspider:** _

Let me think about that

Nah

_**Falconpunch:** _

Didn’t hesitate

@ _ **Halfdeaf** _get ready

_**Iamtitanium:** _

You’ve talked about her for a long time

We’ve met her

And you say no?

Also are we gonna ignore that Clint said we might get cursed

_**Babyspider:** _

I don’t want to share

Lol

Jk

I’ll ask her later

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

Why not now?

@ _ **Iamtitanium** _better not to question things

_**Babyspider:** _

She’s busy

_**MeanandGreen:** _

Doing?

_**Babyspider:** _

Taking a shower

You know what

I’ll ask her

Be back

_**Badbitch:** _

Clint I think you were right

_**Halfdeaf:** _

I said maybe

DoNt AsUmE tHiNgS

_**Iamtitanium:** _

About?

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Nothing

_**Babyspider:** _

She said sure

 ** _Babyspider_ **added **_Witchmate_**

 ** _Babyspider_ **changed **_Witchmate_ **name to **_Sofreshandsoclean_**

_**Sofreshandsoclean:** _

No

 ** _Sofreshandsoclean_ **changed their name to _**Witchmate**_

_**Babyspider:** _

It fits though

_**Witchmate:** _

This fits

 _ **Sofreshandsoclean** _change _**Babyspider** _to **_Perv_**

_**Perv:** _

Maaybe next time lock the door

Anyway, nothing I haven’t seen

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

Ok this needs to stop before it gets out of hand

_**Iamtitanium:** _

You ain’t no saint Steve

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Tmi from the 2 of you

Aka. Peter and Wanda

 ** _Perv_ **changed their name to **_Babyspider_**

_**Babyspider:** _

I mean we have seen each other naked

_**Witchmate:** _

Ok but don’t go announcing it to the world

You’ll give people the wrong idea

_**Babyspider:** _

It’s fun though

_**Witchmate:** _

I’ll give you that

_**Falconpunch:** _

I’m just going to ignore this ever happened

_**Witchmate:** _

Sorry not sorry but I need to go

_**Babyspider:** _

For what?

_**Witchmate:** _

Do you want to talk or not?

_**Babyspider:** _

Shit I forgot!

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

Language.

_**Witchmate:** _

?

_**Halfdeaf:** _

It’s something he does

_**Badbitch:** _

Don’t curse or he’ll come after you lol

_**Iamtitanium:** _

A true American

**_Witchmate:_ **

Ok then

Goodnight!

 ** _Witchmate_ **has gone offline

_**Babyspider:** _

Time to go

_**Iamtitanium:** _

We’re gonna have a talk later young man

_**Babyspider:** _

?

I guess

Later

 ** _Babyspider_ **has gone offline

_**Halfdeaf:** _

I take it back Natasha

_**MeanandGreen:** _

About?

**_Badbitch:_ **

Nothing

_**Magichammer:** _

They’re good friends

_**Falconpunch:** _

If we’re gonna talk about them at least do it on another chat

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Eh I’ll make one later

Now who the fuck messed with my shit earlier?!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter turned off his phone as he heard the door open. Wanda entered whilst she was drying her hair with a towel. Peter made a move to stand from his desk but was stopped by Wanda,” Just continue what you were doing and listen ok?” Peter nodded and continued doing his homework as Wanda went to sit on his bed.

She hugged her knees and looked intently at the wall in front of her. “Where do I start?”. It was more of a question for herself than Peter. He glanced at her before going back to his work, “Tell me whatever you want. I’m here for you”

“2 and a half years ago, me and Pietro got into a fight. To be honest I don’t even remember what it was about. Instead of going back to the orphanage I went the opposite way. While walking I met a man that looked like he was in his mid-20s. We talked about random things and back then I was happy to have other people to talk to. Pietro came looking for me so the man left. At first, I didn’t tell Pietro about the man but after meeting with him multiple times over the next few weeks, I told him. 

Pietro would try to convince that he was sketchy. I asked him to come every time but Pietro would cross his arms and say no. Our fights got frequent whenever I mentioned the man. Then things got bad.

One day, as I walked to our usual spot I had a nagging feeling. The man was staring at me with a sad look. He said Sorry before these men jumped and grabbed me. At the same time Pietro jumped out, he followed me without me knowing. Which made me wonder how long he had been doing it. We fought and tried our best but ended up bruised. The 2 of us were tied up and thrown in a van.

When I woke up, I was in some sort of cell room. The guards had told me that Pietro was in the cell room next door. These group of scientists would take turns experimenting on us. If one of us fought back then the other would get the short end of the stick.”

“What happened to the man?”

“He…he worked there too. His wife was the head of the group and out of all of them I saw him the most. He was the one to bring me my food but I would always throw it away. I got very malnourished. I didn’t want anything they gave me to eat because I was scared they had put something in the food. Unlike me Pietro would actually eat the food and I don’t know why. I don’t blame him though. Eating was a privilege. It’s just that the man was fonder of me than Pietro so he brought me a lot of stuff.

"You know what the doctor had told me months ago?”

Peter shook his head. He stared down at his paper and still found himself in the same question since Wanda entered. How was he supposed act normally when Wanda talked? He faced Wanda letting her continue.

“The doctor said I had developed psychotic depression which led to Stockholm syndrome”

Peter knew a little about Wanda’s Psychotic depression but Stockholm syndrome? He’s heard of it in movies and news but face to face hits differently. “Was he sure?”

Wanda nodded, “That’s what I asked. Then I realized a lot of things that I felt were wrong. Seeing him made me feel better. I think I even liked him to a certain extent. Every time after an experiment he would be there to tend to my wounds. When I felt sad or cried, he was there to give me a shoulder. He taught me a lot of stuff. Like how to use a camera. He loved taking photos. There was a lot of things about him. From an outside perspective it sounds dumb right?”

“Did he ever mistreat you?”

“I don’t know”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “You don’t know or you don’t want to remember?”

Wanda placed her head on her knees and closed her eyes tight, “Don’t want to remember. Can I sleep here tonight?”

He hesitated before answering, “Sure, let me take a shower first”.

Peter grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. While taking a shower his thoughts wandered back to Wanda. He knew she didn’t say everything but maybe this was enough for now. Anger gathered in his chest. Why would people hurt others especially kids? He wondered if they were the only ones. Probably not.

At the same time sadness took over. When he found out the twins were missing, he went into a panic attack. The orphanage had filed a missing person report but all it did was add to the case. 2 years went by until him and Aunt May heard anything useful. And that was 11 months ago on January 9. It had been one of the best and one of worst days.

Immediately they had flown to the hospital that two were in. For hours they weren’t allowed to see them since they weren’t family. A lot of problems were raised but Aunt May had told him to let her handle it. While she was busy Peter had slipped into the room that the twins were supposed to be in. From what he had heard the doctors say, Pietro was in surgery but not Wanda.

Upon remembering her state in the hospital made him want to forget. To say she looked bad was an understatement.

Days passed and he was scared to touch her feeling that she would break. Of course, Wanda had said to not worry too much but it’s different when the person saying it has their ribs showing and pale skin. Another problem they had; they couldn’t stay forever.

Peter and May still had a life in New York. The best the government could do was get the twins settled to a closer hospital but even then, it had been difficult. The twins were reaching 18 in months meaning they would be adults soon. Peter shook his head.

In the beginning everything was out of control. From medical treatment, living situations, the fact that they were once immigrants, federal vs state government fighting over the best solution. And that was just him summarizing things up. After all, at the center of it were two young adults who had gone through hell; their mental state wouldn't ever be the same.

Peter turned off the water and dried himself. Taking care of his hygiene and putting on the pajamas, he took a good look at the mirror and faced his reflection. A tired teen stared back at him; today had been kind of stressful. He hadn’t known how Wanda would react going to school or meeting new people. It had gone well. Smiling, he exited the bathroom and walked to his room.

Wanda had already dozed off.

He put his phone to charge and placed it next to Wanda’s which was already charging. Peter climbed into bed and made himself comfortable. He faced Wanda’s back and after a while drifted to sleep listening to her steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add Vision? Do I make him mean? When I say this is Slow burn I really mean it. Should Peter date someone? Which pair should I add?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses on why this update is so late :(

The next day for the both of them was kind of quiet. Mostly Peter than Wanda. It was noticeable to their friends since he was one to talk alot. Peter told them he was stressed because of school and his internship clashing. Shuri and Ned had believed him but MJ didn’t look too convinced. Peter started talking again so it was 50-50. MJ had even texted Wanda during one of her classes.

 _ **MJthequeen** _created a chat

 _ **MJthequeen** _named the chat **Problem?**

 _ **MJthequeen** _added **_Witchmate_**

_**MJthequeen:** _

Is something wrong with Peter?

_**Witchmate:** _

Why?

Did something happen?

_**MJthequeen:** _

It’s very small but there are moments when Peter is quiet like he’s contemplating something

And I know it’s not about school or the internship

_**Witchmate:** _

He’s alright, I hope

I told him some stuff yesterday and he’s just processing it

I’ll talk to him after school

_**MJthequeen:** _

Alright

Was it bad stuff?

_**Witchmate:** _

Well it’s not something you hear everyday

Something that happened in the past

_**MJthequeen:** _

How far in the past?

_**Witchmate:** _

When I was 15 to a few months ago

_**MJthequeen:** _

That’s kind of recent

Are you okay?

_**Witchmate:** _

I don’t know

But I’m better than I was weeks ago

_**MJthequeen:** _

I guess that’s good

Sorry I’m pressing so much I got worried over Peter

Ned and Shuri had asked me what had him under the weather and I didn’t know what to tell them

Now I do

_**Witchmate:** _

Ok

Hey, have you ever gone trick or treating?

_**MJthequeen:** _

When I was younger yeah, not so much now

Have you?

_**Witchmate:** _

No, we had more important things to worry about

I read and heard about it, seemed fun I wanted to try it but oh well

At least I have the fair

Oh man better hide the phone quick

Might get in trouble

Bye!

 _ **Witchmate** _has gone offline

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _MJthequeen_ has created a chat

 _ **MJthequeen** _named the chat **Lets trick-or-treat**

 _ **MJthequeen** _added **_Spidermate_** , _**Furryned**_ , and _**Youngcat**_

_**Spidermate:** _

What’s this MJ?

_**Furryned:** _

Texting during class?

Look at her breaking the rulez

_**Youngcat:** _

Lol

For real though what’s this for?

And what about Wanda?

_**MJthequeen:** _

Peter, I heard from Wanda that she’s never been trick or treating before

Is this true?

_**Spidermate:** _

Yes I was going to ask if y’all wanted to come to the fair, held by the college, with us

_**Furryned:** _

Sure

But no offense it’s not exactly trick or treating

You know going house to house

_**Youngcat:** _

I think we know that Ned

However, he is right

It’s not the same

_**Spidermate:** _

How about this

We’ll go trick or treating in the rich neighborhoods then go to the fair

_**MJthequeen:** _

What time?

_**Youngcat:** _

The sun sets around 6:30pm so we should start at 6 so then we can go to the fair before it gets too dark

Don’t want my brother bothering me XD

_**Spidermate:** _

Sounds good

After school I’ll take Wanda costume shopping

_**Furryned:** _

I’m so excited

_**Spidermate:** _

~And I just can’t hide it

_**Youngcat:** _

~And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you!

_**MJthequeen:** _

Omg

Now that we got that out of the way

Back to class

_**Spidermate:** _

You’re no fun

_**Furryned:** _

^

_**Youngcat:** _

^

_**MJthequeen:** _

I swear

 _ **MJthequeen** _has gone offline

-.-.-.-.-.-

After school Shuri dropped them off at home. Wanda and Peter only stopped by to drop off their backpacks. They each sported a hat and black face mask. Wanda grabbed her bag and left with Peter. The duo walked to the bus stop in silence. Wanda was the first to speak, “MJ asked me about you”.

“For what?”

Wanda studied Peter, ‘’You tell me”. Peter fiddled with his hat. Seconds went by as he thought of what to say. “I’ve been thinking about the stuff you told me yesterday. And I have some questions but I…I don’t want to push it”.

“You can ask me, if I’ll actually answer them is another thing”. Peter sighed as they reached the bus stop and sat down. Checking his phone, he noticed they had a few minutes before the bus arrived. “What did they do?”

No answer. Wanda didn’t even acknowledge the question and stared straight ahead. Peter thought of another one. “His wife. Was she like him?”

“They kind of were like day and night. She picked on me and the others though he had his bad side as well”

Others? So Peter’s initial thoughts were right. “Others?” Wanda nodded, “It was hard not to hear the screams of others in the labs. Whenever I was walked back to my room, I tried taking a glance at other rooms and people passing by. You know something Peter?”

“What?”

“I think I was bound to be crazy”

Peter pulled down his mask and frowned at Wanda, “You’re not crazy. Psychotic depression isn’t as common but-“

“I feel like I had it since I was young”

“What do you mean?”

Wanda messed with her rings as she talked, “There was a performer in Sokovia that would play different instruments each week. Every time I would go see him play, I felt fascinated. Pietro told mom and dad. I explained to them about the performer and they just looked at me like I was crazy. After that I couldn’t leave the house without one of them. One night while I was awake, I overheard them talking. They said the performer wasn’t real”

Peter tilted his head, “He wasn’t real?”

“I swore to them that I could see and hear him but they didn’t believe me, not even Pietro and he was with me whenever I went to watch him”

“What are you trying to say?”

Wanda got up as she raised her voice, “Peter, if its true then eventually I was going to go crazy. Getting kidnapped and experimented on only accelerated it. I was probably born crazy too”. Peter grabbed Wanda’s sleeve, “Wanda. Hey! Listen, you’re not crazy. You weren’t born crazy either. Sokovia was not in a good shape. With the war going on everyone had different ways of dealing with it. That was just your way of dealing with it”

“Then what about now? I hear voices and it won’t be long till I start seeing things again”, Wanda whispered. Peter didn’t know what to say. Whatever comes out could hurt her feelings. In a hushed voice he asked, “Are the pills not working?”

Wanda shrugged, “I’ve been taking them like how I’m supposed. These last few days they’ve come back”

“Maybe it has to do with living in a new environment or something”

“I don’t know what to do”

“That’s what the therapists are for right? I know you don’t like taking pills, I never liked it either. You know how it was for me when uncle ben died. We didn’t go through the same stuff but in order to get better one needs support and help.” Wanda knew Peter was right yet something felt off. It had been bothering her for a while. Like an itch you just can’t seem to scratch. In that moment Peter saw the bus approaching, “We can go home if you want”.

Wanda snapped out of her thoughts and tightened her hold on the bag, “No, I wouldn’t be a good sister if I didn’t visit him”.

Peter sighed as the bus came to a stop in front of them. They payed the fair and sat by the backdoor. Wanda stared out the window while Peter played a game on his phone.

“You’re not crazy Wanda, and I know you this but I’ll be there for you whenever you need me”. It was quiet for a few seconds until Wanda spoke up, “I know….and thank you”. Peter smiled down at his game. For the whole ride they sat in comfortable silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After stepping out of the bus they walked in the hospital and checked in. Wanda felt her heart beat faster as they went up the elevator. The elevator dinged on their designated floor. Getting off they approached the receptionist. The woman at the reception smiled at Wanda. “Pietro should be awake”

“Thanks”

The two slowed their pace until they were outside the door. Wanda took a deep breath and opened the door. Pietro was sitting upright watching a cartoon show. He turned his head towards the duo. “Peter, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you man”. Peter smiled as he approached him. Wanda silently followed and stayed a bit behind Peter. “Sorry about that, I’ve been busy, I promise I’ll visit more with Wanda”.

At the mention of Wanda’s name, Pietro gave half a smile, “Hey little sis”

“I’m only younger by 12 minutes”.

It got awkward for a few seconds. Peter understood, the two haven’t talked since Saturday so it was bound to happen. Wanda’s phone started to ring. She took a glance at the name, and stepped out, “I have to take this, it’ll be quick”. Once Wanda left Pietro looked at Peter.

“She told you right?”

Peter pulled on a chair and placed it next to Pietro’s bed, “Depends on what you’re talking about”.

“You know what I’m talking about. There’s no way she didn’t tell you. She tells you everything”. Peter leaned back and rested his head on the palm of his hand, “Well what do you want me to say?”

“I didn’t mean anything. I was just mad and stressed out. I did not think about it until later on in the day”, Pietro huffed.

“She’s wasn’t mad just sad”. Pietro frowned at Peter, “That’s the thing, if it was me, I would’ve been mad but not her. She should scream at me”

“Wanda knows you didn’t mean it. Both of you are going through your own stuff so it was only a matter of time that one you blew up”. Pietro sighed and stayed quiet. Peter quickly looked at the door and Pietro as he remembered something, “What was the name of the organization?”

“Wanda didn’t say?”

Peter shook his head, “No forgot to ask”

“Hydra”

Hydra. That name sounded familiar. He was going to question Pietro more but he started looking uncomfortable. Deciding to drop the topic he talked about other stuff. “So a little birdie told me you don’t want a phone”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda left the room as she answered her phone

“Hey Bucky”

_**“Hey, I talked to the manager and he said you can start Thursday”** _

“Really? That’s good”

_**“You know what’s even better? He gave you the same schedule as me so we’ll be partners and depending how you do this week; he’ll decide to pay you”** _

“What do you mean? And what about the interview?”

_**“He was getting tired of the guy so if you do well, he’s going to fire him rather than wait for him to leave. And we don’t need the interview, they don’t show how you work”** _

“I don’t think that’s what they’re for…but ok”

_**“You have school, right?”** _

“Yeah just started yesterday from 8:45 to 3:15”

_**“Good, I wasn’t sure what time you get out so I asked to put you at 5pm through 9pm. Is that alright?”** _

“Sure”

_**“I’ll send you the schedule- oh I heard you talked with Steve”** _

Wanda laughed, “He’s real sweet and good looking”

_**“You better not go after my man”** _

“Ha. Wouldn’t dream of it. We talked about painting and stuff. He wants me to help him”

_**“I know. Steve told me; you should come over tomorrow and we can talk about your schedule in more detail, kinda busy now”** _

“If you’re really busy then why are you calling, could’ve sent me a text”

_**“Okay so I’m not busy, its slow, so I thought I should tell you about it to pass a little time. How’s the guitar coming?”** _

“I’ve only played it once and that was on Friday, had a lot on mind these last couple of days”

_**“Bring it tomorrow so we can play together”** _

“Now how I’m going to carry that in a bus?”

_**“I can pick you up since it’s my day off”** _

“I don’t want to be a bother-“

_**“You won’t be, we’ll be working together anyway “** _

I could get fired within a day for all we know”

_**“No, one you got me there to help, two you can’t be worse than this guy and the boss doesn’t even like him”** _

“The first reason sounded good, the rest? Not so much”

_**“Look here sweetheart you got what I meant!”** _

“Yeah yeah, um I’m sorry but I need to go”

_**“Oh shit, I didn’t even ask if you were busy-“** _

_**“**_ Not really just here at the hospital _ **…”**_ Oops, Wanda let it slip

She could already hear the questions coming in, _**“Hospital? Is everything okay?”**_

“Yeah I’m visiting someone”

_**“Ah ok. Send me the address to the school. Don’t want to keep you occupied, see you tomorrow”** _

“Bye Bucky”

Wanda hanged up and reentered the room again. She found Peter and Pietro making fun of a cartoon show they were watching. Peter turned to her as she closed the door, “What took you long?”. Wanda rolled her eyes while she pulled up a chair on the side of Pietro’s bed, across from Peter, “Stop exaggerating. What were y’all talking about?”

Pietro made a face whilst peering down at his hands, which Wanda pretend not to notice, so Peter answered,” Actually I was talking Pietro into getting a phone”. Wanda raised both eyebrows in surprise, “Really? And he said?”

“I’m right here you know. My answer is still no.”

Peter shook his head in fake disappointment, “In this day and age, it’s required to have a phone especially at your age. Aaaaaaand you can play all the games you want”. Pietro was already crumbling, but a look at his sister, who was making the puppy eyes, made him fully break. “Alright. Just so both of you can get off my back. Where are you even getting one?”

“I’ll ask Aunt May if she can get one for you, any type is fine right? Cuz Wanda got whatever”

“Whatever’s fine then, who were you talking to sis?”

Wanda who was busy typing the address to Bucky stopped midway, “A friend of mine, something about work”. Pietro gaped at Wanda, “You have a job now? That’s great, where is it? What is it?”. Peter grabbed Pietro shoulder and laughed as he settled him back down, “Don’t move too much. It’s at an instrument store. I told her to apply on Saturday. What did Bucky say?”

“He said I can start on Friday and if I’m good in the first week then the manager will fire the other dude and I can get payed”

“Yes girl!”. Peter and Wanda exchanged high fives and cheers while Pietro was bewildered. “Wtf are y’all talking about?”. They caught him up on everything that has happened over the week leaving out the sensitive moments. Wanda didn’t want to worry her brother more than necessary. They spent the next hour and a half talking about random things until the duo left. Peter said that the store would close soon and they are taking the bus so it’ll take a bit to get there. Pietro and Peter did their handshake while Wanda gave him a hug when they were done. “I’m sorry”. The words were so quiet that if Wanda wasn’t paying attention then she would’ve missed them. She pulled back from the hug and saw Pietro staring at her with a sad smile.

Wanda gave him a smile back, “It’s alright. I’ll see you on Thursday”. They waved goodbye at Pietro as they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“Have any ideas on what you want to wear?”. Peter and Wanda were on the bus on the way home. Though they still had to stop by the store Peter mentioned. “I don’t know. What are you wearing?”

“I’m going as a Jedi”. Wanda saw their stop approaching and began to stand with Peter behind her, “Jedi? Isn’t that from a show or something?”

“Star Wars”

Wanda had a puzzled look on her face asking for him to explain. Peter waved her off as they got off, “It’s a lot to explain, now come on if we run for it then it’ll give us extra time to try out costumes”. Peter grabbed Wanda’s arm and ran in the direction of the store. They bumped into a few people and eventually came to a stop. The store seemed kinda run down, but Wanda knows not to judge a book by its cover.

They entered the store and Peter pulled her into the back section. The only 2 workers there didn’t pay them much attention; just smiled and asked if they needed assistance. They had said “No” and were left alone. Wanda mindlessly searched through the rack. “How about this?”. Peter was holding up a firefighter suit.

“Where’s the rest of it?”

It was showing too much skin. “This is it”

“Peter, if I even bend down a bit then my whole ass is gonna be showing!”

Peter laughed as he put the costume back on the rack, “I’m just messing with you. I wouldn’t want you showing too much either”. After sometime one of the workers came up to them saying they were about to close. Wanda was ready to give up until Peter got her attention. “How about this one?”

Peter held up a women’s pirate costume. It wasn’t too revealing like the others Wanda had tried. And it was actually pretty, but there’s a problem. “It’s red”. Peter’s smile faltered, “This is the only color they have, at least give it a try”. Sighing Wanda snatched the costume and went to the dressing rooms. Putting on the costume she looked at the mirror. It hanged off her shoulders showing her collarbones and her sleeves were kind of lacey. The dress came to a stop a bit past her knees with the end being frilly. There still was a corset she had to put on so she’ll have to ask Peter to help her with that. Other than that, the costume was great. But there’s so much red.

So much blood.

Wanda grabbed her head and tried to wipe the images out her head. People screaming as their blood spilled onto the floor. Would Pietro be next? Her? The man wouldn’t let anything happen to her if she did what he wanted. No, she wasn’t in that place anymore. Breathing in deeply she starting counting with each breath.

A knock was heard outside her door. “Wanda, is everything okay?”. Taking one more look at the mirror she willed herself to be strong. Opening the door, she stepped out, “I still have to put on this corset but how do I look?”. Wanda gave a small twirl. Peter wiped a fake tear from his eyes, “My best friend is so pretty, on a serious note, it looks great on you Wanda. With the corset it’ll accentuate your waist. Do you need help?” Wanda nodded and put the corset on letting Peter tie it up. Call her narcissist but she didn’t look half bad. Apparently, Peter also loved this one and was forcing her to buy it. “I know you don’t wear red much but it’s only for one day, not even a whole day. Maybe you’ll find someone in it”.

Wanda debated it in her head before giving up. “Alright I’ll get it but I’m going to need better stockings, these are already worn down”. Peter secretly took a photo, well not so secretly since he forgot to turn the flash off. Wanda who was playing around with the hem of the dress felt blinded by the light, “Peter! You better not be taking pictures”

“Too bad already did”.

**Let’s trick-or-treat**

_**Spidermate:** _

Pirate.costume.Image.

_**Youngcat:** _

Is that Wanda?

MJthequeen:

No shit sherlock

Who else?

_**Furryned:** _

On Shuri’s case it could be someone who looks like her

But on the other hand

She looks nice

_**MJthequeen:** _

^

_**Youngcat:** _

^

_**Spidermate:** _

I know

Just felt like sharing it

 _ **Spidermate** _has gone offline

“The chat said you look nice”. Wanda barely tripped over her feet as she turned red, “Peter who did you send that to?”

“Just MJ, Ned and Shuri. Let me untie that”. Untying the corset, Wanda opened the door to the changing room. “What stockings should I get?”

“You leave that to me; hurry they’re closing in a few minutes”. Wanda changed quickly and went to the cashier. Peter had a small black bag in his hands, which Wanda assumed was the stockings, so she bought the costume too. “Thank you for your purchase, have a good day”. Exiting the store, they walked back home.

They entered the apartment to find it empty meaning May was at work. Wanda went to put her costume in her room while Peter walked to the kitchen. On the counter there was money with a note on it.

_I’m going to be late today. There’s a bit of leftovers in the fridge, but use the money if y’all want to order something. Stay safe – Aunt May_

Wanda walked to the kitchen when she couldn’t find Peter, “Where’s Aunt May?”. Peter pulled out his phone and started searching for places to call, “She’s going to come home late and left us some money to order food if we want. Any suggestions?”. Wanda shrugged and let Peter decide while she checked the black bag. She nearly choked at seeing the stockings.

“Couldn’t you have gotten any other stockings?!”

Peter, who was about to order Korean food, teased Wanda. “What? I thought it would go well with the costume. Unless you got something against lace”. Wanda whined as she took the stockings from the plastic case, “It’s not that but floral stockings? Please tell me this is all it came with”. Peter gave Wanda a toothy smile. “Maybe”

“Ugh get it over with”. Peter decided to stop teasing Wanda, “I’m just playing with you. I only got the stockings. Be grateful because I could’ve gotten the ones with a garter belt”

“Just order already. Ima play my guitar”

Wanda marched to her room, leaving Peter to order the food. Peter knew she was embarrassed and laughed as she walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda was mid into playing a babymetal song when she saw Peter peek into her room. He motioned for her to take off her headphones. “The food here?”. Seeing Peter nod, she removed the headphones and placed them on the stand. Wanda took her pills into the dinning room and sat on a chair across from Peter. He opened up two containers and gave Wanda her drink. After she took her pill both dug in to the Tteokbokki and Gimbap.

“I won’t be coming home after school tomorrow”. Peter paused before continuing to eat, “And why is that?”

“I’m going with Bucky to his loft and meeting up with Steve there”

Peter talked with food in his mouth, “Tell Aunt May first so she won’t be worried tomorrow. I didn’t know you and Bucky became close”. Wanda smirked at Peter, “Why, jealous?”

He rolled his eyes at Wanda, “You wish. He’s a cool dude but most of the time I’ve talked to him he’s quiet”

“It’s probably you rambling and that’s why he doesn’t talk a lot. Right?”. Peter blushed and tried to deny it. “N-no. He’s just quiet. Anyway, what time are you coming home”. Wanda pondered and answered truthfully, “I don’t know, hopefully not late. Have you watched Darling in the Franxx?”

After finishing the food, they cleaned up and took care of their hygiene. This time Peter beat Wanda into the bathroom so she had to wait for her turn. When both were done, they said goodnight to each other and went to their separate rooms.

As Peter laid on his bed, he received a message on his phone.

**Brilliantduo**

_**Iamtitanium:** _

U up?

_**Spidermate:** _

Yeah, something wrong?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

We need to talk

_**Spidermate:** _

I thought you were playing around

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Its not that serious

But what is Wanda to you?

_**Spidermate:** _

My soulmate

And before you say anything not in that way

I love her like family

_**Iamtitanium:** _

And what about seeing each other naked?

_**Spidermate:** _

Have you never been to a sauna?

There’s some for both men and women

We snuck into one years ago

_**Iamtitanium:** _

And how about recently?

_**Spidermate:** _

No but I’ll ask Wanda if she wants to go to one again

And the others in my group

Thanks for the idea

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Okay but use protection

_**Spidermate:** _

Ew

As much as admire Wanda’s beauty I would never sleep with her

Sleep in the same bed yes

But have sex with her?

Never

How could you think that?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Can’t blame me

With the way you’ve talked about her for the past 2 years made me think you liked her

_**Spidermate:** _

Not that way but I had to

To cope

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Cope?

With what?

_**Spidermate:** _

Nothing

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Is there something you’re not telling me?

_**Spidermate:** _

I can’t say It’s not in my place

_**Iamtitanium:** _

I promise not to tell anyone

_**Spidermate:** _

I trust you but this is something serious

Wanda barley explained to me what happened

And it took months

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Something happened to Wanda?

_**Spidermate:** _

Yeah

_**Iamtitanium:** _

And it was bad enough to make you talk about her a lot?

_**Spidermate:** _

People keep saying that I don’t think I mentioned her that much

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Kid listen up, I wasn’t going to bring this up but remember when you had a panic attack and I asked you what was wrong? Because I remember. You had a photo of Wanda and were talking about her to no end. Then one of the guys said she wasn’t real and asked why wouldn’t she contact you if you were best friends. You went into a breakdown. I had shooed them away and tried to calm you down. But somehow, I couldn’t so I had to hack your phone in order to call your Aunt. You kept saying sorry to your uncle ben for not being there for Wanda and Pietro. (Don’t remember who this Pietro was). The others maybe didn’t notice but I did. Over these two years there were times where you would shut down and acted like you payed attention. But over the past few months you’ve gotten happier. I care about you a lot so please tell me. What happened for you to be like that. Explain it to me. I may be whatever people think but I’m good at keeping secrets

_**Spidermate:** _

Damn that was a lot

About to cry lol

I can only tell you the basic and I’ll have to ask Wanda unless

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Unless what?

_**Spidermate:** _

Unless I can add her here

_**Iamtitanium:** _

I’m fine with that

_**Spidermate:** _

I won’t promise that it’ll be everything but enough for you to understand

I hope?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

I’ll take anything

Let me delete everything we’ve talked about

 _ **Iamtitanium**_ has deleted the text

Now you can add her

 _ **Spidermate**_ added _**Witchmate**_ to the chat

_**Witchmate:** _

I thought you’d be asleep by now

What’s this?

_**Spidermate:** _

Tony wanted to know

_**Witchmate:** _

Know what?

_**Spidermate:** _

You know what I’m talking about

_**Witchmate:** _

_**@** **Iamtitanium**_ why do you want to know?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Why so rude?

_**Witchmate:** _

Sorry

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Nah I’m just playing

On a real note what happened?

_**Spidermate:** _

You don’t have to go into detail Wanda he’ll understand

_**Witchmate:** _

No offense but again why would you want to know?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

For 2 years Peter has talked about you so I’m sorry if I’m interested in why you never contacted him at all during that time

_**Spidermate:** _

Tony!

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Look Peter is important to me and you’re important to him

I saw him go through stuff

I just want to help okay? Though sometimes im not good at it

_**Witchmate:** _

I would feel bad dropping this on you

_**Iamtitanium:** _

It’s fine I can handle it

_**Witchmate:** _

Well I was kidnapped when I was 15

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Woah I was not expecting that

U said 15? And you’re about to turn 18…so 3 years!?!?!

_**Witchmate:** _

Technically it was 2 years since we got found at the end of December and we had turned 17

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Wanda that was recent

_**Witchmate:** _

Eh not really

Most of the months we used to recover were spent in the hospital doing rehab

_**Iamtitanium:** _

We?

_**Witchmate:** _

Me and my twin

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Pietro right?

_**Witchmate:** _

How do you know?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Peter mentioned him some time ago, but I didn’t remember if he was related

How is he?

Where is he?

Are you ok?

What did they do?

_**Witchmate:** _

Sorry I gotta go

 _ **Witchmate**_ has left the chat

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Uh did I ask too much?

_**Spidermate:** _

I have to check on her

 _ **Spidermate**_ has gone offline

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Me and my big mouth

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Iamtitanium**_ has created a chat

 _ **Iamtitanium**_ named the chat **Protect W &P**

 _ **Iamtitanium**_ added _**TypicalAmerican**_ , _**Badbitch**_ , _**Halfdeaf**_ , _**Falconpunch**_ , _**Meanandgreen**_ , and _**Magichammer**_

_**Badbitch:** _

Better be a good reason for this

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Well we did need a chat that didn’t include the other two

_**Falconpunch:** _

Kind of forgot about it

_**Meanandgreen:** _

^

_**Magichammer:** _

^

I don’t see the point though

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

Why is that the name?

_**Halfdeaf:** _

W&P?

Wanda and Peter?

_**Meanandgreen:** _

Did something happen?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Nah just something I came up with

And they are the youngest in our other chat

_**MagicHammer:** _

They are good friends

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Friends?

Don’t think so

_**Badbitch:** _

I agree

Not even me and Clint act like that

_**Falconpunch:** _

They are close to each other but I wouldn’t necessarily say they’re dating

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

We could just ask them

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Already did and I can assure you that they aren’t

_**MeanandGreen:** _

Maybe they were lying?

_**Falconpunch:** _

I doubt they would lie

_**MagicHammer:** _

There is no reason to

_**Halfdeaf:** _

With the way he talked about her I thought they were

_**Badbitch:** _

Wait don’t you think it’s weird that for 2 years Peter talked about Wanda but never got in contact with her?

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

Now that you mention it, yeah, wonder why

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Maybe she was going through something we can’t judge

_**Falconpunch:** _

What’s this?

Tony Stark has a heart

_**Halfdeaf:** _

Usually you’re the first to judge

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Rude

She’s a nice girl

And Peter’s best friend

Or as he said soulmate

_**MagicHammer:** _

I think it is cute

_**TypicalAmerican:** _

What brought this on Tony?

_**Iamtitanium:** _

No reason

Y’all keep on talking I gotta go

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Brilliantduo**

_**Iamtitanium:** _

It’s been half an hour

Are y’all still up?

_**Spidermate:** _

Yeah

I’m just doing some homework in Wanda’s room

_**Iamtitanium:** _

And Wanda?

_**Spidermate:** _

Painting

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Does she take some sort of medication?

_**Spidermate:** _

Yeah

_**Iamtitanium:** _

If they ever need anything tell me okay?

Got way too much money

_**Spidermate:** _

Thank you

_**Iamtitanium:** _

Both of y’all try to get some sleep

 _ **Iamtitanium**_ has gone offline

_**Spidermate:** _

We’ll try

 _ **Spidermate**_ has gone offline

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day of school was uneventful. Since she was still new, they didn’t expect much from Wanda. Other than for her to do her late work.

Wanda waved goodbye to her friends at the parking lot as she waited for Bucky. “Remember to call if something happens”, Peter had shouted out the window of Shuri’s car as they left. Thank god there wasn’t a lot of people at school left or she would’ve been embarrassed. Wanda was playing on her phone when a car beeped, making her slightly jump.

“Sorry for scaring you, get in”. Wanda jogged to the passenger seat of Bucky’s convertible and got in. “Put in your address so we can get your guitar. If you still wanna play?”. She smiled at Bucky, seeing him nervously look from the road to her, “Sure do, when is Steve coming?”

“A bit later, he’s helping with the Halloween fair. Are you going?”. Wanda nodded, “Yeah with Peter and the others, you?”

“Probably, I went last year so I might as well go this year too”. Wanda nodded and stared out the window. She turned to speak to Bucky but something caught her attention. Most of the time she’s seen Bucky he’s worn long sleeved shirts. Now though he’s sporting a tank top which allows her to see his arms. One of them was different. More metallic.

Wanda hesitated before asking, “What happened to your arm?”. Bucky gripped the steering wheel hard. She noticed and regretted asking. “I’m sorry-“

“I got mixed up with the bad crowd. I was obsessed with money and did anything for it. Things like stealing from the cops. One raid ended up badly as you can see. The doctors couldn’t save my arm so they had to amputate it. What hurt more was Steve’s face, he blamed himself for not helping earlier. So much shit happened, but I guess that what you get when you work with hydra”

Wanda froze at the name. Hydra. Bucky had gotten caught up with the organization that made it hell for Pietro and her. Okay Wanda calm down, he’s not with them anymore and he’s a nice dude. “Hydra?”

“Yeah I wish I had never gotten involved with them in the first place. They broke apart but I hear things about them then and now. I hope those bastards rot”. Wanda played along and acted as if she didn’t wish the same, “Why? Were they that bad?”

“After my arm got amputated Steve had Tony find out more about hydra. Hydra was linked to a lot of cases, from robbing, kidnapping, selling and experiments. If I had known who I was dealing with then I wouldn’t have done all the things they asked me to do”. Wanda stayed silent. She knew firsthand how bad Hydra was. This made her dislike for Hydra deepen. And if what Bucky heard of Hydra still being operational is true then that’s a problem.

“Are they still operational?”

“I wish they weren’t but Steve believes they are. If you cut off one head then two will grow in its place. Don’t worry too much about them. I have a question?”

Wanda grew nervous at how serious he sounded. “What is it?”

“Do you like Steve?”. Okay that’s not what the question she was expecting, “Yeah why?”

“Let me rephrase this, do like Steve or me in THAT way?”. Wanda choked on air and tried not to laugh, “What makes you think that?”

“I heard from others you’ve been talking about us”. He gave her a teasing smile making her forget the topic earlier. “Sorry but I’m not into men”. Bucky fake sighed, “Thank god. Now I don’t have to worry about you stealing my man”

“No offense but I wouldn’t want him”

“Hey you might never know you could have heterosexual tendencies. Wait is that what Peter is?”. Heterosexual tendencies? “What in the world is that?”

“Well some people don’t exactly like labels. Let’s say me, I’m usually attracted to the same sex but once in a while I get aroused by women. And the thing is that I love men, not women. I can’t find it in myself to love a woman the way I love Steve. Sexually though I don’t mind thinking about women once in a while. I wouldn’t call myself bisexual since I have never dated a woman and I don’t want to. Make sense?”. Wanda nodded; it could explain why she felt attracted to the man but that was a whole other case.

“Yeah. I don’t know if I would call Peter or anyone my heterosexual tendency. Peter is my soulmate and I love him very much but I don’t think I could see him in any other way. He’s cute and I acknowledge when a man is cute or handsome. I’ve never looked at a man and gotten aroused”

“Another question. Aren’t soulmates a lovers thing?”

“Technically a soulmate is someone who you have a deep feeling towards. It can be different things like a platonic relationship or a romantic partner. Someone you love, trust and find comfort in.

“So I guess me and Steve are kind of soulmates. The other day you mentioned you had a twin, where is he?”. Wanda internally sighed. She was worried this would come up in a conversation. “Here in New York”

“Really? What school does he go to?”

“He’s not doing school now”

“Isn’t he supposed to?”

“Yeah but I doubt he can leave the hospital”. Bucky knew he had hit a sore spot and backtracked. “I’m sorry didn’t mean to press on so much”. Wanda shook her head, “It’s only fair after you told me about your arm. We-We messed with Hydra too”. The look on his face showed that he wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth. “You two? What did they make y’all do?”. Wanda huffed at the question. It’s not about what Hydra made them do, it’s more, what Hydra did to them. She’s already told this to two people and feels like a burden. “I don’t want to ruin the mood”

“You can’t ruin the mood. I already did that by talking about my arm”. Wanda bit her lip. Bucky was brave enough to talk about his arm, she wonders if he talks openly like this to other people. From what Peter said Bucky’s not too keen on sharing much, only basic details, unless pressured. Wanda remembers what the therapist had said. It’ll get easier if she has a support group who she can trust, especially if they have similar experiences. When talking to a group of random of people who had issues as well it had felt as if they wouldn’t understand because none of them had dealt with Hydra. Here was a man who had been with Hydra and in the end received the consequences of his actions. To some extent Wanda felt they were connected.

“Me and my brother were kidnapped by Hydra”. Wanda gauged his reaction and only saw him stare straight ahead. “When?”

“We were 15”

“Were your parents alive when that happened?”. Wanda let out a shaky breath, “No they died in Sokovia during a bombing. My brother and I were 10 so that was 5 years after”. Bucky slowed the car and gave her a sympathetic smile. Wanda knew he meant it unlike the other people at therapy who didn’t understand.

“How long were both of you with Hydra? I lasted 11 months before my arm came off”. How could Bucky speak like it was nothing. His confidence made Wanda confident in continuing. “2 years. The base we were in got found at the end of last December”

“2 years is a long time. I’m sure it must’ve felt longer. Not getting a chance to breath, having to watch your every word or step so you don’t get on their bad side”. Wanda nodded, agreeing with him. Everyday seemed longer than the last, waiting for the day she would finally die. “At times I didn’t want to leave. There was a man who was kind to me. He had this charm which made me feel a certain way”

“So you’re telling me this man was in his best behavior with you?”. Wanda closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Another thing the therapist had said was that people tend to block things they don’t like or disagree with out. They don’t want to ruin the image in their head and accept reality. She remembers everything, but only thinks about the good things. After all, “It’s good to remember the best things about a person”

“Yes, but sometimes we have to accept reality in order continue with life, even if it means destroying the good memories we have on certain people. Some people just don’t deserve to be thought about especially if they hurt you in any way”. She knew Bucky knew that Wanda was trying to defend the man’s actions. No words were needed to reveal she wasn’t saying everything. “Maybe they only show a certain side to you that they don’t show others even his own wife”.

Bucky internally tried not to break. Not in anger, no that wasn’t it; sadness filled his heart. The girl next to him was trying to defend a man who had done harm to her. Maybe not everything was black and white about this man. She could be telling the truth, but reality was that him and his wife worked for Hydra. He can’t imagine what else had been done to her twin and her apart from the guy she’s defending. “Why are you defending him Wanda?”

“I don’t know, my heart is telling me to cry for all the things he’s done but it’s easier to cry about the experiments than cry because of him. Sometimes I don’t feel anything at all, like I don’t know what to do”

“Do you see a therapist?”. Wanda nodded, “Once every month, used to be every 2 weeks”

“Then you’ve gotten better if they cut it down to once a month”

“When you put it that way then I guess it sounds alright but I have a bad feeling”. Bucky began to worry, “What kind of bad feeling?”. Wanda looked out the car window as she tried to decipher what she felt, “I don’t feel safe”

“Ah I know what you mean. You feel like at any moment Hydra is going to ruin to your life again”

“Y-yes like if I close my eyes then I’ll be back in their hands”. Bucky knew there was more to Wanda’s story than what she said but was hesitant to ask, “Want to tell me what happened?”. Just like Wanda he backpedaled when he saw her tighten her grip on the backpack she currently held. “You don’t have to-“

“I will. It’s only fair, after all you told me what happened to your arm”. Wanda told him what she told Peter, nothing more like explicit details of what went on. By the time she was done they had arrived at the apartment. Bucky put the car on park as he wrapped his head around all the info he’s received. Wanda gently bit her lip, “I said too much didn’t I?”. Bucky shook his head, “No it’s just”, he turned to look at Wanda. This was the first time she’s ever seen him with a mad look on his face. “It’s just that I already hated Hydra but now I despise them even more. Makes me want to punch the living hell out of them”. Wanda gently laughed at his antics, she felt comfortable and closer to him. Tony and Peter couldn’t understand no matter what she told them. She guessed that’s what the therapist meant that talking helps to those with similar experiences.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, telling Peter hurt, but it made it easier to open up. Now you and Tony know”. Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Tony knows?”. Wanda shrugged, “I only told him that me and my brother were kidnapped. I kinda broke down after”. Seeing the concern on Bucky’s face, Wanda explained, “I haven’t had one in a while, Peter was with me”.

“You can come to me too if you ever want to talk or get another opinion on things, it can be about anything”. Wanda gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks, um I’ll go get my guitar”. After Wanda got off Bucky took out his phone to text a certain engineer and check messages. After a minute he saw Wanda come down the stairs, guitar case in hand. She put the case in the backseat and got in the passenger seat again. “Got everything?” Wanda nodded. “Steve told me he was going to bring pizza later on, is that fine with you?”

“Yeah”

Bucky exchanged a smile with her before driving off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter walked in Stark industries. After saying hello to the receptionist, he took the elevator to the lab floor where Tony was in. Entering a passcode to the lab, Peter entered and found Tony and another man, whose name he didn’t know. Upon noticing Peter, the duo ended their conversation.

“I’ll see you some other time Tony, I have a class to go to”. Tony clapped him on the back as he walked past him, “Remember to stay in touch Vis. I know you’re new and want to explore more but try to text a bit more.”

“I’m barely getting the hand of having another phone Tony, but I’ll try”. Peter saw the man leave and walked towards the lab table. “Who was that?”

“He’s just an old friend”

“How come I’ve never seen him here?”. Tony began taking out some tools and motioned for Peter to help, “Our parents are friends, so naturally we became friends. Him and his family travel a lot though and we would communicate either via email or letter”

“He didn’t have a phone?”

Tony shook his head, “Well kinda, the thing is he’s doesn’t use them as much. I don’t think his parents do either, maybe that’s why”. Peter chuckled, “Kinda like Pietro”. Hearing that name Tony slowed down in his work, “Why?”

“Pietro doesn’t have a phone either, just yesterday we convinced him of getting one. I forgot to ask Aunt May about it”

“I could get him one”. Peter froze and looked at Tony, “You don’t have to do that-“

Tony smirked, “If you’re worried about how much the cost is then there’s no problem underoo. I have enough to last me a life time. And I did say I would help out. A phone is no biggie”. Peter chewed his lip as he thought about the offer. It felt wrong, as if he was taking advantage. He would have to ask Wanda about it. “Let me ask Wanda what she think”. Tony was busy typing away on his phone, “Do you know what type of phone he likes?”

“What are you doing?” Peter leaned next to Tony and saw him already searching up types of phones. Peter sighed; he shouldn’t have mention it but it’s already too late. Might as well text Wanda about it.

**Platonic Soulmates**

_**Spidermate:** _

So I may have told Tony about the phone thing with Pietro

And he maaaayy be getting one for him at the moment

_**Witchmate:** _

Aren’t you going to stop him?

_**Spidermate:** _

Once he gets something in his head it’s hard to deter him

_**Witchmate:** _

Pete I don’t know what to say

Tell him he doesn’t have to

_**Spidermate:** _

OK

…

Uh the only thing he said is ‘what color should it be’

_**Witchmate:** _

It feels wrong

_**Spidermate:** _

I know but I can’t stop him, so just go with the flow

_**Witchmate:** _

Tell him I’ll pay monthly for it at least

_**Spidermate:** _

He said okay

It’ll be 7

_**Witchmate:** _

70? That’s fine

_**Spidermate:** _

No

7

As in seven dollars

_**Witchmate:** _

I don’t know much about phone service but I’m sure it’s not supposed to be that little

_**Spidermate:** _

It was that or the 1st option

_**Witchmate:** _

What was the 1st option?

_**Spidermate:** _

It being free

I told him you wouldn’t feel comfortable so he chose 7

_**Witchmate:** _

Why 7?

_**Spidermate:** _

idk

Sooooo what do I tell him

1st option being free or paying 7 dollars?

_**Witchmate:** _

I guess 7

I’ve barely known Tony and I’m getting a headache

_**Spidermate:** _

As I said

Just go with the flow

U still at Bucky’s?

_**Witchmate:** _

Yeah, Steve’s here too

_**Spidermate:** _

Didn’t know he could play an instrument

_**Witchmate:** _

He wants to learn how to watercolor so I’m showing him what I would do

Plus, he brought food so me and Bucky took a brake

And u?

_**Spidermate:** _

Was about to work on some stuff until Tony went on a hunt for a phone

Oh, there was this guy who I’ve never see before here

_**Witchmate:** _

Maybe it was one of Tony’s friends

_**Spidermate:** _

Apparently, it was

I think his name was Vis or something

Tony is asking how you are

_**Witchmate:** _

I’m okay

_**Spidermate:** _

I told him he can ask himself

But he said he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable

_**Witchmate:** _

Tell him I’m not uncomfortable around him

The questions just caught me off guard

Steve wants to draw I gotta go

_**Spidermate:** _

Okay, what time are you going to be home?

_**Witchmate:** _

Not late, that’s for sure

Bye Pete

_**Spidermate:** _

Bye bye!!

 _ **Witchmate**_ has gone offline

Peter placed his phone down and clapped his hands, “Alright what should we blow up today?”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda climbed up the stairs of the building and waved goodbye at Bucky and Steve, who were waiting in the car for her to enter the building. Hanging out with friends felt nice. Like when she went with MJ, Ned and Shuri shopping. She had that same feeling in her chest. Happiness and content. Wanda already felt that with Peter but there wasn’t anything wrong experiencing it with other people. Peter was right.

She unlocked the door and found the place dark. Wanda wondered if May was still working. Her schedules always varied, as for Peter, she’s not sure. She knocked his door and opened it slightly only to find Peter on his bed still with his clothes and shoes on. Placing her guitar case at the end of the bed she took off his shoes. After, she sat next to him and gently shook him, “Peter”. Peter slowly opened his eyes and sat up, “I fell asleep as soon as I got home sorry”. He rubbed his eyes and Wanda saw a bandage on his finger, “It’s okay, what happened to your finger?”

“Tony and I accidentally blew up a flask and it shattered everywhere. I only got a cut but Tony had shards on the top of his hand”. Wanda’s face shifted into a look of worry. “Was it really bad? He got medical attention for it?”. Peter nodded, “Yeah and you should’ve seen Pepper, she was on him. Giving a whole lecture. Tony looked like a kicked puppy”

Wanda chuckled at the image, “At least change before you sleep unless you feel comfortable sleeping in jeans”. Peter rolled his eyes affectionally before getting off the bed, “Okay mom”. Wanda yawned as Peter undressed, “I think ima skip a shower and just head to be-“

“Oh wait, I got something for you”. As Peter put on a loose shirt he crouched and reached for something under the bed. Wanda saw that it was a bag but couldn’t exactly see the inside. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands”

“It better not be anything disgusting”. Peter gasped in shock, “When have I ever gave you something like that?”

“You told me to close my eyes once and then placed a mud cake on my hands”

“It was just mud”. Wanda huffed, “It had worms in it”

“Okay not one of my proudest moments BUT this is different, here”. Wanda felt a box being placed in her hands and she opened her eyes to find a white box with a camera logo on the top. “A camera?”

Peter smiled as he reached for another box in the bag, “Yeah for your class with MJ. After school the 4 of us went shopping for cameras. I got one too. Shuri and Ned got smaller ones but I think it’s just so they can pry them open. I wasn’t sure which one to get so I left it to MJ.” Peter noticed that Wanda still hadn’t said a word, “If you don’t like it then we can get you a different one”. Wanda shook her head and hugged the box, “I love it. Thank you, Peter”

“Thank MJ, the rest of us were clueless and can you make cookies tomorrow”

Wanda raised an eyebrow,” Well that came out of nowhere”. Peter opened his camera while explaining to Wanda, “We were talking about food and ended up talking about cookies. I told them you were good at baking and then they said they wanted some so I told them I would ask. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to”

“I’ll have to get up early then. I haven’t baked in a long time so, we’ll see how they turn out. Now let me see what you got”

-.-.-.-.-.-

“Oh, we need to go to the college school”

Wanda and MJ both turned to Peter who was waiting outside their last class. “So I’m guessing I should tell Shrui that you both won’t be coming with us”

“What are we going there for?”

Peter grabbed her hand and dragged her in the opposite direction, “Tony has the phone ready, Bye MJ”. Wanda tried to wave goodbye but it was hard when someone was pulling you at the same time. MJ just watched them shaking her head, “Kids”.

Minutes later they were at the gates of Marvel. Peter led them towards the field to find the guys playing soccer, except Bruce who was probably messing with some chemicals. Peter eyes lit up, “Oh wow Tony is playing, I gotta get in on this”. He turned to Wanda and gave her a sheepish look. Wanda knew he wanted to join, “You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll just sit on the bleachers”. Peter placed his backpack next to what Wanda assumed were the other guys stuff. Wanda watched Peter run towards them waving his hands screaming. She giggled and took out her camera. Might as well test it on moving people.

She focused on the first guy, which was Steve. Taking a few shots, she decided to use them as reference for sketching. Also, she’s sure Bucky would appreciate them. 30 minutes later Wanda had taken pictures of all the guys, some had come out blurry others fine. As she tried to focus on Clint again, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Got any good shots?”. Blue-Grey eyes met Green. It was Tasha. Or was it Natasha?

“Tasha?”

Natasha chuckled, “It’s Natasha but you can call me Tasha if you like. Mind if I sit here?”. Wanda shook her head and moved her backpack. Natasha sat and placed her duffel bag down. “So, any good shots?”

“They’re okay, I’m sure Bucky would appreciate the ones with Steve. Um aren’t you going to play?”

“Nah too tired, just finished ballet class and anyway they have an even number of players”. Wanda stared at Natasha in amazement. “You dance ballet?!”. Natasha nodded, “Yeah ever since I was little”

“Wow that’s amazing, it would make for a beautiful shot or drawing”

“Well you can come watch me practice anytime you want”. Wanda grinned, “Really?”. Natasha shrugged, “We’re both the only girls here so we should hang or talk more often, don’t you think?”. Wanda felt happy. Here was a pretty woman willing to talk to her. Not that MJ or Shuri weren’t pretty but Natasha made her feel something different. God here she was feeling something for someone she’s known in less than 2 days. Natasha just feels bad for her and is being nice.

“Yeah, OH”. Wanda opened her backpack and took out a bag of cookies. “You want some? I baked them myself this morning, I gave some to Peter and my other friends. My mom did say sharing is caring”

“Sure”. Wanda looked out towards the field and back at the cookies chewing her lip. “Is something wrong?”. Wanda scratched her cheek, “I wanted to share with everyone but there’s only 3 left. I had baked more than a dozen but then Peter and the others gobbled everything up. Even MJ took like 4.”

Natasha gently smiled at her, different from her usual smirk, “That means they must be really good”. She took the small bag from Wanda’s hand and opened them, “The guys don’t have to know, you can make more some other time, right?”. Wanda frowned, “I guess, sorry they’re cold”. Natasha didn’t mind and took a bite. Wanda messed with her ring fingers and stared at Natasha under her eyelashes. Natasha wondered if they were naturally big or if Wanda used make up. She didn’t seem like the type to.

Wanda noticed that Natasha had been quiet for a few seconds after taking a bite. She was probably thinking of a way to tell her they tasted bad without hurting her feelings. The others had loved them but isn’t that what friends do? Tell white lies so one doesn’t feel bad? “So?”. Natasha took another bite before answering, “Sorry lost in thought. These are very good”. Wanda giggled and Natasha was sure she was starstruck. “For a second I thought you were going to say they were bad”

“They taste better than mine, I tried baking and most of the time it ends up 50-50. Hey you want to get something to drink?”. Wanda tilted her head to the side, “Mmm depends”. Natasha copied her movements, “There’s a café in the school. It’s actually very good. Even people who don’t go here stop by. It’s better than waiting here”. Wanda stared back out towards the field. Natasha followed her gaze and saw her staring at Peter. Right, she’ll need to tell him where she’s going to not worry her boyfriend.

“Okay, I could use some good coffee”

Or not.

“C’mon then”. Natasha grabbed her duffel bag and led Wanda out of the field and into the school. Some people watched them as they walked by which made Wanda nervous and unconsciously get closer to Natasha rubbing shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“People are looking at us”. Natasha glared at the people staring making them turn away, “It’s because you’re a pretty tall lady”. Wanda lightly blushed,” I’m only 3 inches taller”. Natasha saw Wanda looking at her up and down before talking, “In that case that makes you cute”

Cute?

“I’m far from cute doll”. Wanda tried not to blush harder at the nickname but she felt her ears were hot. Natasha chuckled and touched one of Wanda’s ears. “You’re a bit warm here Wanda”. Wanda pouted, “Where’s the café at?”

They entered the food court and Natasha directed them towards a café in the corner. The guy at the cashier smiled at both of them and asked what they wanted. “I’ll get a mocha frappuccino and the bagel sandwich. What do you want Wanda?”

“I’ll get a hot chocolate and cinnamon bun please.” The cashier nodded and told them the price. Wanda reached for her wallet but Natasha stopped her, “It’s on me”. She gave the cashier money and got change & her receipt back, “Thank you for your purchase”

They sat in a table that was against a wall and waited. “This is a huge place; I wonder how you don’t get lost”

Natasha shrugged,” You get used to it. Clint, Tony and Sam still somehow get lost”. Wanda giggled as she surveyed the food court, noticing people with banners, “What are they doing?”

“Probably something for the Halloween event”. Natasha saw Wanda’s face fill with joy. “Peter told me about that, I can’t wait to go. Are you planning something for it?”. Natasha nodded, “Well we’re doing a haunted house. There’s a contest to see who has the best one. Clint, Sam and Bruce want to win”

“Bruce, he seemed like a quiet guy”

Natasha smirked, “It’s always the people that you don’t suspect that are the most competitive. Though Steve wanted to bake something so he’s also doing that”

“Wow that sounds fun, I’ve never been to one”. At this Natasha raised an eyebrow,” A Halloween event?”. Wanda gave a slight nod, “Yeah and Halloween in general. We didn’t celebrate that kind of stuff. Except maybe Christmas but not every year either”

“Do your parents not like the holidays?”

Wanda wasn’t sure how to answer. Oh yeah, her parents weren’t big on money. Also, she lived in a war zone were people died almost every day. But she couldn’t say that. “I guess we just didn’t have time to celebrate”. Natasha noticed Wanda deflate and stare at the table. She hoped she hadn’t brought up bad memories and tried talking about something else. “I wonder what Steve is going to bake or cook. What do you think?”

Thankful for the change, Wanda remembered a conversation she had with Steve the day before, “We actually talked about it yesterday, something about a dessert”

“Maybe you should help him, those cookies were good. I’m sure he would appreciate it”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to impose”. Before Natasha could tell her that Steve was one of the kindest people and wouldn’t mind, a waiter had brought their orders, ” Sorry for the wait, please enjoy”

Wanda hesitantly took a bite of the cinnamon roll. It was warm and slowly melted in her mouth. She hasn’t eaten a cinnamon bun before but now she has and it tasted good. Wanda was giddy and drank from her hot chocolate which was divine as well. In her head she was already thinking of baking some and taking them to Pietro so he could enjoy it too.

While this was going on Natasha watched silently as she ate. From the moment Wanda hesitantly bit the cinnamon bun to her happily drinking the hot chocolate. It put a smile on her own face. She remembers when she first tried one with Clint years ago. She also felt giddy that time. But watching Wanda stirred a different feeling.

She’ll have to ask Clint about it.

“I’m guessing you liked it”

Wanda nodded, “I have never tasted one before. Are they always this good?”

“Yeah but here they’re freshly baked compared to other places. How about the hot chocolate?”

“Its good, reminds me of where I used to live”. Wanda remembers when it was Christmas eve and the workers would give them a little of hot chocolate, even though it wasn’t enough most years. Wanda sadly smiled as she looked down at the hot chocolate reliving her years in the orphanage.

Natasha saw Wanda become quiet and became uncomfortable herself. Wanda looked like a kicked puppy and she didn’t like that. “You got something right here”. Wanda lifted her head up only to feel Natasha’s hand wiping the chocolate stain on the corner of her lip. She felt her face flush as she mumbled a thank you. She saw Natasha give her a smile until her eyes looked over Wanda’s shoulder and her face became stoic. Wanda turned her head a bit to see what made it change but then Peter was standing next to her.

“Wanda!” He took a seat next to her, all sweaty. “I was looking for you and Sam said he saw you leave with Natasha. Hi Natasha!”

Natasha lazily waved at him as she sipped her drink. Wanda playfully pushed Peter away, “You’re all sweaty, you’re gonna get it on my food”

Peter got closer and rested his head on her shoulder, “Not possible, your cinnamon bun is on your side not mine”

“You want some?”. Wanda held it up to Peter so he could take a bite. He took a bite and drank from her hot chocolate after. “Wow its good! Oh I got the phone from Tony”

“Really? Then we can take it to-“. Wanda paused upon remembering that Natasha was with them. It’s not that she doesn’t want people to know about her brother but then they’ll start asking questions. Tony and Bucky knowing was enough, at least for now. Peter glanced between Wanda and Natasha who was staring at something on her phone. “I think we should go no?”

Right. Wanda wanted to get the phone to Pietro as soon as possible but a part of her wanted to talk to Natasha more. She silently scolded herself for thinking that.

“I could take both of you home”

Wanda and Peter stared at each other before he politely declined, “Tony is taking us and we have somewhere to go. We don’t want to impose on you Natasha but thank you”. Both got up to leave. Peter said his goodbye and waited outside the café while Wanda gathered her stuff. She smiled at Natasha, “Thank you for the drink and the cinnamon bun Tasha. I can call you that right?”

Natasha gave her a smirk, “I said yeah already didn’t I?”. Wanda nodded and turned to leave, “I’ll see sometime again Tasha”

“Just text me when you get home”. Natasha saw Wanda give her a thumbs up. Cute. She watched the 2 outside the café talk for a few seconds. Peter had taken her backpack to carry before they left, Natasha’s eyes followed them until she couldn’t. She sighed and went back to doing nothing on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit writers block. Like I got the main points down but I'm not sure on how to connect them. If y'all have any filler ideas comment down below.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update


End file.
